Isabella
by Foreverisjustthebeginning
Summary: There is a prophecy that claims that a child of a human and vampire will be born with so much power that it will cause an uproar with the mythical creatures. They all want one thing, power, and will stop at nothing to get it. What happens when the Cullen's are given the hybrid child but are unaware of the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I fell in love with the story a while ago while reading it. It's Isabella by Athousandmore. She hasn't updated in forever so I contacted her a while ago to ask about it and she let me adopt it. We exchanged emails for a few weeks and I ask her what she had planned for the story. I'm trying to keep her idea alive while also writing in my own ideas.**

**I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight saga**

* * *

_However motherhood comes to you, it's a miracle_

_~Valerie Harper_

**Renee**

I sat in the backseat, staring straight ahead at the white mansion that sat hidden in the woods. I had been trying to get the courage to go up to that door for nearly an hour now.

Alec was growing impatient. We were supposed to be on a flight back to Italy by now but because of the fact that I just couldn't get out of the car, we had already missed our flight.

I tried to beg him to give me one more night, by saying that maybe missing our flight was fate, but he rolled his eyes at me and threatened to forcefully remove my baby from my arms and take her up to the door himself.

That made me clutch my bundle tighter. I was no match for Alec. His vampire strength surpassed my human strength by leaps and bounds. If he wished to hurry the process up, he could do what he threatened but he knew I'd tell Aro and Aro would not respond well.

"Renee," Alec hissed. "Get out of the car."

"Just a few more minutes," I sniffled, looking down at my daughter.

She was just hours old.

When I first found out I was pregnant, a mere five weeks ago, I was scared to death. Especially since the baby seemed to grow at an unnatural speed but that didn't mean that I didn't want to keep it, her.

Our time together was short but I grew to love her fairly quickly.

Up until now though, I was okay with going along with the plan that my love concocted to keep our child safe.

You see, the father of my baby girl was a vampire but not just any vampire. He was the king. He made the rules and he enforced them. If someone broke them, he and his guard would step in to teach a less-the lesson was for those who heard about the rule breaker. Those who broke the rules died on spot.

You'd think he'd be able to do as he pleased but that wasn't the case. He had to abide by the rules as well, his brothers-and fellow rulers- always saw to it.

He already pushed their buttons by keeping me for so long. If they found out he got me pregnant, it would end badly for all three of us.

The plan was that Alec, the member of his guard that he trusts the most, would take me away for as long as I was pregnant. Once I had the baby, I would give it to the family he had chosen, and come back home.

I was oddly okay with that...until now.

I didn't want to leave her.

"Five minutes," Alec grumbled. "And then I've been given permission to do it myself."

He showed me his phone and sure enough Aro had given him permission to take our baby to the Cullen's.

A sob escaped my throat as I looked down at my baby girl.

I tried so hard to mesmerized her little features in the small time I was allowed. She inherited Aro's paler than normal skin but she had many freckles scattered on her little button nose and her soft chubby cheeks. Her eyes were a dark, almost black, brown and she already had a full head of soft brown curls.

She looked just like me.

"I love you," I told her, touching her tiny fist. Her hand wrapped around it and she cooed up at me. "The Cullen's will take good care of you, I promise."

"Time's up," Alec climbed out of the car and opened up the backdoor. My body shook with soundless sobs as I brought her close to my mouth and kissed her forehead.

"Easy," I whispered as Alec tried to pry her from my hands.

Alec sighed and pulled her from my arms carefully. "Let's go."

I shook my head.

"Don't you want to see the family that will take your daughter?" he asked, softly.

Despite his mean exterior, Alec wasn't so bad on the inside. I've had weeks to get to know him and I loved what I learned. Too bad, I hated him once again.

"This will be your only chance," he told me. "Aro already told you that you can't have contact with them once this is done."

And so I got out of the car.

I didn't take my baby back in my arms or even glance at her because I knew I would just grab her and run as fast as I could.

Alec knocked on the door and within seconds, it opened up. A tall vampire with short blonde hair and golden eyes stared at the pair of us.

"You know why we're here?" Alec guessed.

"We caught a little bit," he nodded and opened the door for us. Alec stepped in without hesitation and I stumbled in behind him. Alec seemed to know where he was going. He strolled right into a front room that was filled with six other vampires-while they all looked different, they all had the same golden eyes.

I frowned but didn't question it.

"What's going on?" A girl with long blonde hair demanded.

"Aro has decided to trust you with his child." Alec stated. "This is the mother of the baby." he said, nodding in my direction.

"Vampires can't father children," the blonde snapped. "It's clearly not his."

My jaw clenched and my fists balled up at my sides but I didn't say anything.

"Do you think someone could fool him?" Alec demanded.

"It's his," A penny haired boy confirmed.

"B-but," the blonde sputtered.

"Female vampires can't change, can't adjust to keeping a baby alive inside their bodies," Alec continued. "Male vampires don't have to change. They just have to fool around with someone that can, I've personally never seen this before but times are changing, I guess."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"No one can know about her," the bronze haired boy explained. "Aro's afraid that she'll be like the immortal children but he doesn't want her destroyed..." he frowned and so did I. How did he know all of this? "He knew Carlisle wouldn't turn her away, he trusts him."

"And let's hope he can continue to trust you," Alec said, grimacing. "Can someone take this thing?"

The blonde girl immediately stood up and took my baby girl from Alec's arms.

I didn't like it, or her for that matter.

"Thanks, I hate kids." he wiped his hands on his coat. "Alright, let's go."

"That's all you're giving us?" A blonde male, not the one that answered the door but a different one, asked. "You're just going to dump some half human, half vampire baby that we know nothing about with us and walk away?"

"I don't know shit about hybrids either," Alec shrugged. "Good luck. Let's go, Renee." Alec tugged me by the sleeve of my coat. "No one is to ever know we were here or who that baby belongs too, got it?"

"I don't like this," a small vampire with black hair glared. "I can't see anything," she whispered. "What if this is a trick?"

"A trick?" Alec snorted.

I noticed that everyone looked to the bronze haired boy, he frowned and shook his head.

"What kind of trick would this be?" Alec demanded. "Enlighten me?"

"The volturi have been after us for years," A tall burly vampire hissed and I flinched back. "You plant an immortal baby on us and we get fucked over in the end, right?"

"She has a heartbeat," The man who answered to door said. "Just listen."

The burly vampire frowned, and listened closely. I don't know how he could miss it. When I'm close enough even I could hear her hummingbird heartbeat. It was very fast, and worried me, but she seemed perfectly fine.

"Aro has given his full protection, at least as much as he can give without arising suspicion. He'll even overlook things that concern you. Keep her hidden and we won't have problems."

"We don't do anything wrong so what's to over look?"

Alec huffed, "I don't have time for this. I was supposed to be on my way back with this one hours ago. I told you all I know, ask your mind reader for more information. I didn't hide anything. Now do we have your word?"

"No one will know that you were here or that the baby belongs to Aro."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Alec ushered me toward the door but I stopped. He threw me a glare but I shook his arm off and turned back around.

"Please take care of her," I whispered, tears filling up my eyes. "Protect her no matter what, even if she's an immortal child-like those stories. Promise me?"

"We'll do everything we can to make sure she's safe," A woman with light brown hair promised.

I wiped a tear away.

"Come on," Alec tugged me in his direction.

"Easy with her." I noticed it was the blonde girl, the rude one, that had stuck up for me.

Alec rolled his eyes, "She'll be fine."

I glanced at my baby girl and saw her with her eyes wide open but she wasn't staring at me. She was looking around at the new faces. She finally settled her eyes back on the blonde-haired woman that was holding her and smiled before her eyes slid closed.

She was so advanced for a baby that was mere hours old.

The smile stayed on her face the whole time I was staring at her and yet she never looked at me, not once. She looked so happy, though. It's as if she knew this was the place she was supposed to be.

I closed my eyes and let Alec drag me back out to the car.

As we drove away from the Cullen home, I felt like I had just lost a piece of my heart, and I did.

_Please take care of her._

* * *

**So, this is Chapter one. Again, it is similiar to an already published fanfiction by Athousandmore. She let me adopt it guys. I promise I'm not stealing**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I plan to update whenever I finish the chapters. Some will be smaller, some will be large so it really depends on how big the chapter is. I'll probably get to a point where I'm updating every day but for now its probably ever two days that I'll update (Of course that's as long as nothing comes up)**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world.**

* * *

_They may not have my eyes, they may not have my smile, but they have all my heart_

_~ Unknown_

**Esme**

"How come you didn't see this coming?" Rosalie asked Alice.

Alice frowned and rubbed her temples, "I don't know. I can't see anything anymore. It's very blurry."

"Why can't you see us?" Edward asked

"I don't know."

"I knew this was a truck," Emmett boomed. "He's just been waiting for something big like this..."

"Shut up and sit down," Rosalie hissed. "You startled the baby."

"Edward, did you hear anything that would raise red flags?" Carlisle asked

"Aro seems genuine, at least from their memories but I feel like there is something more," Edward frowned. "Something in his eyes..."

"Excitement for our death?" Jasper guessed with a growl.

"Now, now," I said. "People change when children come into play. He could actually care about his child."

"Alec let me in enough to see his conversation with Aro, beginning to end. Neither brought up anything malicious, no plans, but Aro could just be hiding something from the two of them."

"He trusts Alec with this, why not trust him with other things?" Jasper asked.

"Alec wasn't blocking, nor was he editing," Edward glared. "I would've saw something if he had planned this."

"He's just a chest piece," Emmett said. "We can't keep her."

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie demanded. "She's a baby. We can't just get rid of her."

"They did," Jasper agreed. "I mean, come on. They show up at our doorstep with a baby that is supposedly half vampire and leave? The mother even worried about her being an immortal child."

"She's not, just look at her," Carlisle put in. "I know you can smell the blood, hear her heartbeat."

"We're not just abandoning her, she's innocent," Rosalie said with a growl.

I nodded and took a stand beside Rosalie. I wouldn't let them do anything to the small baby in Rosalie's arms.

The baby girl looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile at her and touch her cheek softly. She felt like she was burning up but she wasn't acting sick or hurt. Perhaps it was just a trait of being a hybrid.

The baby nuzzled close to my hand before she bit down.

"Ow," I pulled away.

"I think she's hungry," Rosalie giggled.

"Great, shall I go murder the neighbors?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure you'd love that," Rosalie shot back.

"Hey," Alice glared. "Don't talk to him like that. He's doing so good."

The little baby in Rosalie's arms was frowning as she glanced at Jasper.

"Incredible," Carlisle mused. "So advanced."

"How old is she?" Alice asked.

"Six hours old," Edward answered.

"Remarkable."

The little baby wiggled in Rosalie's arms, as if she was trying to get out of them but her eyes remained on Jasper.

"I think she wants Jasper."

Rosalie hesitated.

Alice rolled her eyes, "He won't do anything."

"I'll rip you to shreds if you do," Rosalie told him as she handed the baby to Jasper. Jasper immediately went rigid and held her awkwardly. The baby wasn't deterred at all, she wiggled in his arms and got comfortable before she nuzzled her face in his shirt and cooed.

Jasper's stance relaxed as he held her.

"Does she really look all that dangerous?" I asked. "She's nothing but loving."

"For now." he murmured. "Can you see anything?"

"Just little snippets, not enough to make anything of it," Alice frowned.

"I can't hear her either," Edward frowned. "I can usually pick up babies quite easily."

"Can you feel her, Jazz?"

A wave of happiness hit me and I smiled widely.

"She's so happy," he muttered. "So strange."

"That's because she belongs with us," Rosalie said, rubbing her curls. "We need to get some stuff for her. She's probably starving."

"What does she eat?"

"Formula? She sounds pretty human," Alice mused. "She feels like it too."

"I'll run to the store," Rosalie volunteered. "Es..."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

The baby opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone except for one person seemed to relax around her and she noticed it too. She started squirming again but she was looking at Edward this time.

"No."

"Oh, come on." Alice laughed. "She's just a little baby."

"I'm just fine without touching her," Edward said, clasping his hands behind my back.

The baby let out a loud wail.

"Now you've upset her," Rosalie glowered as I took the baby from Jasper. I rocked her and rubbed her back but she wouldn't relent.

"She's hurt," Jasper said. "She wants you to hold her, Edward."

"Fine," he grumbled.

I placed the baby in his arms as she quieted down to a whimper.

"See? She isn't so bad."

"She could still be danger to us," he responded.

"She's not an immortal child," Carlisle spoke up. "I've seen them up close and she has none of the same characteristics. She doesn't even seem vampire."

"She bites hard," I threw in. For me to feel it like I did, she would've had to use more force than any human or animal possessed.

Carlisle cracked a smile, "That's all she seemed to get from Aro."

"How would you explain the heat?" Edward asked. "She's burning up."

Carlisle placed a hand on her forehead and frowned.

"She's okay, right?" Rosalie asked as she paused near the door.

"She acts like she's fine," Carlisle nodded. "I'd like to do some tests on her though."

"She'll be fine, Rosie," Em said. "She's won us over."

"Most of you," Rosalie huffed.

"You think I'll do something with seven vampires against me?" Edward demanded.

"He's already wrapped around her finger," Jasper said. "I can feel it."

Edward scowled but it quickly went away when the baby girl looked up at him.

Rosalie accepted that and took off.

"She needs a name."

"The mother didn't name her?" Emmett asked.

"She was too upset," Edward said. "She didn't even want to go through with it but...she has a selfish side. She wants to be a vampire and she wants to be with Aro so she's willing to give her child up for him."

"She wants to protect her."

"She entertained coming back after she was changed but quickly dismissed it because she would miss Aro." Edward laughed humorlessly. "But she did care about her, a lot, this was hard even though she wanted more."

I don't know how she did it. After my little boy passed, I couldn't survive without him. I don't know how she's willing leaving her daughter just so she can have forever with some man.

I can't say I'm mad at her though.

I've wanted a baby for so long, this was as close as I would ever get. Don't get me wrong, I love all of my adopted children but I've been longing for an infant for so long.

This was like a gift from God himself and I wasn't about to pass it up.

* * *

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Have I mentioned how excited I am for this story? So much will be happening and it's going to be awesomely intense. I'm trying to prewrite chapters as fast as I can because I'm excited for certain parts :D**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight universe**

* * *

_Don't let the fear of the unknown keep you from moving forward_

_-Unknown_

**Esme**

Sitting in silence wasn't anything new to us so when we all fell into a comfortable silence, we didn't think anything of it.

Most of us were watching the baby, observing how she moved, and smiling whenever she would grin. She seemed to adore Edward and whenever he smiled down at her, she would kick and giggle which had us all laughing along.

She had the cutest laughter.

"I think we should figure out a name for her," Carlisle suggested as he grabbed her little foot.

She looked over at him and gave him a big smile.

"It has to be sometime cool and unique," Emmett pursed his lips. "Hmm, how about..."

Edward snorted, "Not that unique."

"She's a girl, remember that," Alice said.

"Hannah?"

"No."

"Alison?"

"Nah."

"Bethany?"

"Sophia?" I threw in

"Sophia's not bad," Edward said.

"It doesn't fit her," Alice mused. "She doesn't seem like a So..." Alice suddenly went rigid, her eyes clouding over for a few seconds. I saw Edward grin widely from the corner of my eye and then Alice smiled as she was brought back to reality.

"Perfect," he whispered.

"What?"

"Isabella Marie Cullen," Alice grinned. "Bella, for short."

"Bella," I played with the name for a few moments. "Bella."

The baby girl looked at me, which was a surprise since her eyes have barely left Edward's face since he took her in his arms, and smiled.

"It's settled then." Edward chuckled. "You like that name, Bella?"

She grinned.

"Jazz, I think you should get in contact with Jenks," Alice suggested. Jasper gave a nod and took out his phone before stepping out of the room.

"Rose is going to be pissed that she missed helping out with the name," Emmett chuckled.

"I just had a vision of what we all agreed on," Alice shrugged. "She won't be that offended."

"That was the vision?"

"Well, no. I saw her, only she was much older, and she was running with Edward and I."

"Vampire speed?" Carlisle inquired.

Alice nodded, "Yeah."

"The more we know the better," he said, jotting that down on a piece of paper. "I think we should do a few tests before Rosalie gets back."

Though I knew my husband and Edward wouldn't harm Bella, I followed them into his office anyway. Edward gently laid her down on Carlisle's desk and while Bella frowned unhappily, I think she understood that they had stuff to do so she didn't fuss.

Instead, she brought her fist up to her mouth and started to bite on it. She winced and frowned before pulling her hand away but she brought it right back.

Edward chuckled and pulled her hand away from her mouth.

Bella giggled at him and wildly kicked her legs about.

So cute.

Carlisle measured how long she was, weighed her, and then tried to take some blood from her. She was the height and weight of a three-week-old baby according to Carlisle but he believed her brain was that of a six-month-old baby. He couldn't draw any blood from her because the needle snapped against her skin, much as if it would on ours.

He sighed, jotted that down into his notebook, and moved on to the next set of tests, which included listening closely to her heartbeat and taking her temperature.

"A hundred and ten," Carlisle mused.

"And she's alright?"

Carlisle nodded. "I'm assuming it's got something to do with being a hybrid."

"You'd think that'd make her colder," Edward frowned. Bella mirrored his expression and frowned. I smiled at her and tickled her belly. She gave me a big smile and flailed about.

"You'd think..." Carlisle agreed. "I've never seen anything like this."

"She's unique," Alice agreed from behind me. "Do you think there are others like her out there?"

"Alec didn't think so, neither did Aro," Edward said. "Like Alec said, the women can't get pregnant and I doubt many human females survived a sexual encounter with a vampire."

"Her mother survived." Emmett pointed out.

"Aro has learned restraint over his time," Carlisle said. "It's not impossible for him to hold back. Others might not be that practiced or don't even care to be. After all, how many vampires do you see mingling with humans? Not many."

"I wish we could talk to Aro," Edward said. "Maybe I can pay him a visit."

"We promised secrecy," I told him.

"No one but he and I would know why I was there." Edward promised. "I could slip in under the guise of a visit and we could have a discussion..."

"It's not a good idea," Alice said. "Plus, if she _is _the only one out there it would just be a wasted trip."

"And he might try to get you to join him," Jasper piped in. "We don't need seven people protecting the baby, I'm sure that's what he'll be thinking."

"Very true," Edward sighed.

Once Carlisle and Edward finished examining her, Edward handed her to me. Bella frowned at him but didn't cry. She settled in my arms and let out a little content sigh.

Minutes later, she was asleep.

I took that time to admire her beautiful little face. There is nothing better than watching and listening to a little baby sleep. I use to do it before my son passed. It was so calming.

When Rosalie returned with formula and diapers, Bella woke up. Alice was right on her prediction that Rosalie wasn't that upset about not being able to help pick her name. She figured she must've had an input anyway and she liked the name so she agreed to it.

While Rosalie fixed Bella a bottle, I changed her diaper. The outfit she had on was a couple sizes too big for her and before I could even open my mouth about it, Alice already whipped out her laptop and started shopping for baby necessities.

I handed Bella to Rosalie so that she could feed her and scooted over to help Alice shop.

Bella was hungry so she gladly accepted the nipple of the bottle into her mouth but as soon as she gulped down some liquid, she spit it right back out and started to wail.

"I don't think that's what she wants," Edward mused.

"Blood?" I suggested.

"She's half vampire," Emmett nodded. "She doesn't want formula or probably even animal blood. She wants..."

"The real thing," I finished.

* * *

**Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight universe**

* * *

_When you're a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child _

_~Sophia Loren_

**Rosalie**

"Well, let's get it for her," I said without batting an eyelash.

"Where do you expect us to get blood without killing someone?" Em asked.

I rolled my eyes, "He's a doctor. Can't you slip in and grab some donation blood?"

If he wasn't going to do it, I had no problems going out and finding someone to get blood from. Bella was starving and I was about to let her starve.

It's amazing to think that mere hours ago, I didn't have Bella in my life. I was hesitant when Alec, one of Aro's most prized guards, showed up in my living room with a baby but once he told us that she was now ours, I wanted her.

I've always wanted to be a mother but I've never had the chance, not until now. I know I'd never be able to have kids myself so this was the next best thing.

I also loved that she was part of what I was. Despite the others thinking she was dangerous, I didn't agree. She was just a baby, she could do no harm. I understand that the Volturi could pose a threat at some point but Edward confirmed otherwise.

How could they lie? Aro knows that Edward can read minds. If there was some kind of plot against us, Edward would've hear it within minutes and told us. Yes, Alec could've blocked but that would've raised red flags for Edward as well.

I feel like we're safe.

Did that mean I trusted Aro? Not at all. I just had to have faith that he wouldn't pull back on his word.

"It would be suspicious for me to show up hours before my shift," Carlisle shook his head.

"Well..."

"Knock it off, Rosalie," Edward hissed. "We're not going to do that."

"She's hungry," I hissed back.

"Carlisle, Dr. Jones called out so they're going to need help. Just show up under the guise of grabbing something from your office and they'll ask you to stay. One of us can go with you so that you can swipe some blood and hand it over to us."

"It'll work?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Are you doubting me?"

He chuckled, "I guess I better go get ready."

"Can't you just go?" I asked.

I didn't like waiting so long.

"She'll be fine," Edward said, trying to reach for her.

I hissed at him but he didn't shrink back. He held out his hands and waited for me to place her into them. When Bella started wiggling about in my arms, I relented and handed her over.

"She loves Edward," Jazz laughed.

"Look at you, Mr. Broody is actually smiling," I teased.

It was kind of nice to see him smile for once. He was such a joy to be with before all this, and yes I'm being sarcastic. All he does is sit up in his room when we're not in school.

"Nothing wrong with that," Edward snapped.

"It's depressing," I said.

"How is it affecting you?"

"It affects my family," I retorted. "You make Esme sad by moping in your room."

He stays in his room all the time because he's the only vampire in the house without a mate. I know it makes him feel like an extra unwanted wheel but he's really not. We all care about him, even I do.

Edward snorted.

I rolled my eyes at him and thought, "_Tanya is interested_."

That shut him right up and he scowled in my direction.

Tanya was family, in a way. None of us our blood related. We just consider her extended family because her and her coven are vegetarian vampires like us. It's easier to get along with people who live the lifestyle themselves.

Tanya has had her eye on Edward for as long as I can remember. He always turns her down, like a gentleman of course, but she just never gets the hint. I think it's funny but I also think that he should at least settle for her.

He could be happy.

"No."

"Whatever, stay out of my thoughts."

"Stop thinking about me then," he retorted.

"Make me."

"Kids," Esme laughed, shaking her head. "Relax."

"Sorry."

Esme was like the mother I always wanted. She was so kind, so compassionate. I envied her in so many ways.

Edward snorted.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Give me the baby."

"No."

"My turn," Alice said, scooping Bella out of Edward's arms. "I have yet to bond with my new sister."

I huffed but let Alice have her chance to hold her.

"Do you like this outfit, Bella?" Alice asked, holding her in front of the laptop. "I bet you'll look adorable in it." she pouted. "I wish I could see..."

"Now you get to be just as surprised as the rest of us," Em laughed.

I patted his thigh, "That's not always a good thing."

He sighed, "True."

"I can still see decisions that don't involve Bella," Alice said. "If someone decides to attack, I can see their decision to do so. I just can't see the outcome because of Bella."

"You think it's because of her?" I questioned.

"It was fine until earlier this evening. The decision must've been made. Everything went dark while I was hunting and then she shows up and I can't see her future...so yeah, I think it is her."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it, I feel so naked without my visions. I don't like it one bit."

"Well, there isn't anything we can do, now is there?" I glowered at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "I like Bella too, Rose. I won't get rid of her. She's just too cute to get rid off," she giggled and tickled Bella's belly. The sound of little bell like laughter filled the room and none of us could hold back our smiles.

This little baby had come into our lives so quickly and changed it just as fast.

I love it.

Soon, Alice gave the baby back to me and followed Carlisle to the hospital. He had to be careful because the last thing he wanted was for a human to see him smuggling donation blood out of the hospital. I was confident in him though. He's a vampire for goodness sake. I'm sure he can manage.

Almost as soon as they left, Alice returned with the blood. I passed Bella to Esme and went to fill a bottle with it.

This time, Bella hungrily gulped it down without spitting it up.

"She likes blood."

"She is half vampire," I laughed. "Of course she does."

"This makes things harder," Jazz muttered.

"How so?"

"How much blood do you think we'll be able to get our hands on?" Edward asked. "Carlisle can get it but eventually I'm sure questions will be asked when it all disappears."

"Hey, if we have to find someone..."

"No," Esme shot down. "We won't do that."

"If she needs it..." I argued.

"Alice, can you see if she'll take to animal blood?"

"I can't see her remember?" Alice reminded her. "Only little snippets."

Esme sighed, "We'll figure it out day by day."

I dropped it but already knew what I would do if Bella needed blood and Carlisle couldn't get it for her.

* * *

**Rosalie's already ready to go out an hunt a human for Bella, lol.**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

_Confront your fears, list them, get to know them, and only then will you be able to put them aside and move ahead_

_~Gille_

**Rosalie**

The days that followed, we were able to store up enough donation blood to last us at least a month. My drastic idea wasn't needed any longer because Carlisle always found a way to bring more home each day without arising suspicion.

Bella drinks about five full bottles a day so he was smart to grab as much as he could a day.

Having Bella in our family was amazing. I loved it so much. I was content with my life before her but she just brings so much more joy and wonder to the household, even Edward can't seem to stay away from her-which is good I guess. She seems to favor Edward a lot.

Whenever he's in the room, her eyes will be on him-no matter where she is in the room or who is holding her.

Just this morning, we started giving her tummy time and she instantly raised her head and kicked her legs about as she tried to move toward the piano-where Edward was.

It was cute but a little worrisome.

She's exactly five days old and yet she's behaving like she's much older. She so aware of her surroundings and can sit up and roll over on her own. She's also growing at an extraordinary rate.

It was something we didn't notice at first but on the second day of having her, we could all see her body growing during the hour. A human wouldn't notice it but us vampires were surely able to pick it out.

"She's grown three more inches," Carlisle said as we gathered around his office to do Bella's routine measurements.

"That's already five in the last two hours," Edward worried as he picked Bella up.

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

"What can we do?"

The fear that Bella might leave us sooner than she was meant to hit. She was growing so fast, what if she's fully matured in the next year? What if she dies?

I whimpered at the thought.

"We can't do anything," Carlisle said. "Research maybe," he furrowed his brows. "We've got to see if she's not as unique as we thought. Maybe there is something out there that can help us."

"She's one of a kind," Esme whispered. "What will we find?"

"That's what Aro assumes," Em spoke up. "Maybe Carlisle is right. Maybe someone else out there has successfully created a hybrid."

"There are legends of vampires impregnating poor human women. The mother never lives though..." Alice frowned.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Tanya," Edward answered.

"So, we talk to them."

"What about Bella?" I asked. "We can't just stroll over to their place with a hybrid baby."

"They're family." Esme argued.

"Family or not, do you remember how their mother was killed? I feel like they'd be wary and turn us in."

"They would never do that," Carlisle disagreed. "They care about our wellbeing and would listen to reason before making a haste decision like that."

"Possibly but should we take the chance?"

"We're going to have to," Alice said, cocking her head to the side. "They're coming."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Although, it was about time for them to show their faces. We usually never go a day without seeing them but ever since Tanya, Kate, and Irina acquired new play toys we haven't seen them much.

Either they killed them on accident or they've just grown bored with them. Even though they have committed to never drinking from a human, they sometimes do slip with their strength and accidents happen.

"Hide her," I demanded.

"No."

"Unless Alice gets a miracle vision, they aren't seeing her."

"They're in hearing range," Edward hissed.

Give her to me, I thought to him.

"Rosalie, just relax. It'll all be fine," Carlisle promised. "Emmett, go get the door."

Emmett nodded and took off to fetch the door. The rest of us trickled downstairs and into the living room. I was on edge, waiting for the inevitable fight that would have to happen so they don't go running to the Volturi.

"Emmett! How have you been? It's been far too long, my friend." Tanya greeted.

"It has," my husband agreed. "We're all doing great, actually."

"What's the sound?" Carmen asked. "Have you acquired a hummingbird?"

"In a house full of vegetarian vampires?" Kate laughed. "This I have to see."

Kate, Tanya, and Irina stepped into the living room and not far behind them was Emmett, Carmen, and Eleazer. Kate and Irina looked around for the bird but when their eyes settled on Bella, they frowned.

"A baby?"

"She's a new part of our family," Alice said, touching Bella's cheeks.

"You adopted a human baby?"

"No, it's not quite human," Tanya said, studying Bella's face. "The heart is beating way too fast for that. Werewolf?" she guessed.

"She's special," Edward stated. "She's a hybrid child."

"Clearly."

"What is she?" Carmen asked.

"She's vampire and human."

"Impossible," Kate laughed. "Vampires can't have children."

I wasn't too focused on her. My eyes were on Carmen. Her mouth was moving so fast as she sputtered a hundred words a minute in her native language.

"Carmen?"

She hissed and stepped back.

"You need to get rid of that," she told us. "Now."

"Excuse me?" I moved so that I was seated in front of Edward and Bella. "She's just a baby."

"That baby will put us all in danger."

"How so?" I asked as Edward stiffened.

"There is a prophecy that is thousands of years old," Carmen explained. "It says that the child of a cold one and a human will destroy the world that we've come to know."

"We'll stop her," Esme said. "No one is evil at birth. All she needs is a loving family that will teach her right and wrong."

"You don't understand, Esme," Carmen scowled. "She's not the one that will do the damage. Her presence alone will cause others to destroy it for her."

It was my turn to frown, "I don't understand."

"The prophecy states that a child born with both a human mother and a vampire father will be so powerful that she could wipe out half a continent in just under a minute. Those who learn of her existence will divide-those that want the power, those that want to stop her, and those that want to side with her. Those who want her power, they won't stop at nothing. Wars will start, mythicals will rebel, and the humans will suffer greatly."

"How do you know she's that child?"

"It'll be the only hybrid girl born." Carmen finished.

"So there are others?" I asked, swallowing back my shock, confusion, and fear.

"I've heard rumors of a coven of hybrid boys somewhere in South America. I can't be too sure. You should try talking to Zafrina, she should know more." Tanya suggested.

"No, the child must be destroyed...now! Do you understand how badly we could be hurt? I know it seems silly but there are stronger things out there..." She inched toward Bella and I hissed. "Rosalie, see reason..."

"You lay a hand on her and I'll rip you to pieces."

"Carmen, relax," Kate said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look at her. She could do no harm." I turned to see Bella peering around my form and at the newest guests.

"It's not her I'm worried about." she turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you care about the humans more than any of us. She could destroy them."

"You even said it wouldn't be her," Carlisle glared. "I'm not about to harm a child because of the fear of something that might never happen."

"She'll be discovered..."

"She's going to be kept a secret." Jasper told them.

"Just wait until the Volturi hear of this..."

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"You know they stop by to visit you," Carmen said. "They'll see her and either take her or kill her."

"She's Aro's," Alice spit out.

Carmen was rigid once again.

"Aro fathered this child?" Eleazar asked

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "He's given us his word that he will protect us, her, as much as he can. All we have to do is keep her hidden from his brothers."

"Among others." Carmen muttered.

"Carmen, please," Esme started. "With your help, we can keep her safe and hidden. Whatever that prophecy said, it didn't factor us in. We can prevent it without harming her. Just look at her...could you really kill her?"

Carmen's glare wavered as she met Bella's big chocolate brown eyes. And when Bella gave her a big smile, she caved. No one could resist her smile.

"We can't let people get their hands on her," Carmen whispered. "She falls into the wrong hands, they'll be able to control her and..."

"How so?" Emmett asked. "How can someone control her?"

"She's attached to you, no?" Carmen asked. "Is there any easier way to get someone to do something for you? All you have to do is threaten to harm her family and she'll do whatever they want."

"We'll teach her otherwise," Jasper said. "Sometimes sacrifice has to happen for others to live."

Esme looked panicked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Carmen sighed. "May I hold the child?"

I turned to Edward for guidance on this one. Edward studied Carmen intently before stepping forward and placing Bella into her arms. Thankfully, he didn't leave her side.

"She's harmless," Kate cooed, touching Bella's cheek. "And oh so adorable. What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Hi, Bella," Irina giggled.

Bella gave her a wide smile and flashed her little pearly whites.

"Oh, how old is she?"

"Five days," Carlisle sighed.

"She's so..."

"We know," Carlisle finished. "It's unsettling but we don't have much to go on. That's what I think finding those Hybrids would be a good idea."

"Zafrina is a good place to start," Irina confirmed.

Kate, who had been pinching Bella's cheeks, suddenly yelped and then we all heard the sound of electricity.

"You did not just shock my baby," I glared.

"It was accidental," Kate murmured sheepishly. "I wasn't paying attention and she bit down on my finger...knee jerk reaction, I guess."

Bella seemed completely unaffected by the electricity. She seemed to be a little sorry, actually. She reached for Kate's hand and kissed the finger that she bit.

"Aw." Kate giggled. "It's okay, kiddo."

Bella smiled.

"Amazing," Edward mused. "She didn't feel the shock at all."

"A shield wouldn't," Eleazer said.

"You can sense her powers?"

"It's strange actually," he frowned. "I can feel her blocking but I also feel something else...she blocks me before I can dig two deep."

"She's powerful," Carmen sighed. "Like I told you. She's more dangerous than she looks."

I inched forward, ready to pull Bella out of her arms.

"She won't do anything," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "Just relax."

"I have a thought," Emmett said, suddenly. "This prophecy thing just makes what Aro did even more confusing. He would never give up power like this."

"He might not know." I told him.

"Oh, he knows," Eleazer confirmed. "He's had a bit of a fascination with it too, always searching down false leads in hopes of finding the child."

"Now I'm confused," Alice huffed. "What..." She rubbed her temples and sighed. "I don't understand either. He's been trying so long to get Edward and I on his side and yet he gives away something that could blow our powers out of the water. What sense does that make?"

"I think the motive for doing this is the same as what he told Alec and Renee," Edward said. "He doesn't want his brothers to know...not yet...not until he's sure she is what he hopes she is."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun**

**Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations._**

* * *

_Do not let your fears choose your destiny_

_~Unknown_

**Edward**

"I knew it!" Emmett boomed. "I knew something wasn't right."

I had the same feeling but I saw both Alec and Renee's thoughts firsthand. Neither of them were up to anything suspicious, all their thoughts were unedited and true.

I figured there was something off though. I could see it in Aro's eyes as he talked to Alec. He seemed oddly excited but nervous as he asked Alec to take Renee away for a while.

He had been given specific orders to give the child to us, no matter what it takes.

Could Bella be a plot not only to gain power but also to take us down? Say Bella gets discovered and she does cause the uproar that Carmen is worried about, will we go down for harboring her all these years?

The answer was blatantly obvious.

Yes, we would.

"Whatever his motive, it doesn't change anything," Rosalie hissed. "She's ours. We're not going to let anyone hurt her."

"Maybe we should..."

"No," I growled.

"What were you thinking?" Rosalie asked Emmett with a glare. "You better not have been thinking about getting rid of her."

"We're not getting rid of her," Carlisle said, loudly. "She's a Cullen now and you know we protect each other, no matter what's at risk."

"If we're careful, nothing will be at risk," Esme said. "We'll raise her right, she'll know right and wrong and hopefully she'll fly under the radar for as long as she lives."

And the sudden reminder of what could occur in just a few short months, saddened us all.

Carlisle and I feared that with the rate that she was going, she'd reach adulthood in under two or three years.

That's why we had to visit Zafrina as soon as possible. Maybe she did know more than Carmen did, maybe she could lead us right to those hybrids. It was a shot in the dark but we had to take it, what else did we have to go on?

"You have our support," Tanya promised. "No harm will fall on this little one under our watch."

"Carmen?"

"I swear to protect this child to the best of my ability," Carmen declared with a nod.

"Does that still stand if something was to happen and she was discovered?"

Carmen nodded without hesitation.

Her thoughts showed the same. She would protect Bella and make sure to protect her as if she were her own, even if something did happen to reveal her.

"Eleazer could you tell us more of Aro's obsession with Hybrids?" Jasper asked.

"There's not much too it," Eleazer frowned. "He was private about it, only sending out those he trusted the most to find the child."

"Having him know almost guarantees her secret will surface eventually," Tanya chimed in. "Even if you do manage to hide her safely, Aro could spread the rumor to those that believe and..."

"I haven't seen that decision yet," Alice said. "But I'm looking for it now."

"Even if you saw it, what could we do?" Kate asked.

Irina chuckled darkly, "Sit back and enjoy the show, I guess."

"What all happens in this prophecy, Carmen?" Alice asked.

"It's a struggle for power." Carmen shrugged. "There will be three sides. The good- the ones that will stand beside Bella and try to protect her. The bad- the ones that will try to take control of her and make sure they get what they've always wanted. And lastly, the ones that have good intentions but think that destroying Bella is the only way to come about peace."

"How many vampires are we up against?" Rosalie asked. "It doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

"The same thing that happened in the territory wars will happen," Jazz growled. "Humans will be changed to fight."

"That and other mythical will join."

"What?"

She was thinking about the prophecy and thought about mythical creatures that have been in stories for years but have never been seen.

I laughed, "Really?"

"What?"

"I don't think we have much to worry about," I smirked. "A prophecy in which ogres, fairies, and other mythical creatures exist? We'll be fine. None of those things exist."

"Huh?" Esme asked, confused.

"Just because we haven't seen them ourselves, doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Tanya, you've been on this earth for nearly a thousand years. Have you ever seen such creatures?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up because I was talking to her, and of course I rolled my eyes, "Not at all."

"You got us worked up over nothing."

Carmen glared at me.

"Carmen, you've been alive for a while...you've never seen anything like that have you?"

"They can't exactly stroll down the street now can they?" she retorted.

"Was that a bedtime story your family told before you were change?" Rosalie asked. "It seems utterly ridiculous."

"Enough," Carlisle finally stepped in. "It could have been made into a children's fable but I'm sure it still holds some validity."

"Zafrina has heard the same story," Carmen huffed, clearly offended. "Maybe once you hear it from another, you'll believe it."

"If they existed, where would they be?"

"I have no idea but there are endless places to hide in the world." She retorted.

And that ended that discussion.

The Denali's spent the evening with us. They all watched Bella closely during their time with us. It was easy to see that Bella had them wrapped so tightly around her finger. I didn't even have to be a mind reader for that.

When it was time to feed her, I decided to do it which made Rosalie angry. I smirked at her and fed Bella. Rosalie would hog Bella all day if Esme would allow her to get away with it.

I liked Bella too so I wanted to get some time with her as well.

I shocked my family with that. They're so use to me being in my room when we're all home together and now I'm constantly out and playing with Bella. Esme constantly thinks about how nice it is to see me smile.

Alice is awfully smug about something but she keeps hiding her thoughts from me. Rosalie just wishes I was miserable and locked in my room again so that she could have Bella all to herself. Carlisle thinks similar to Esme. He knows that I feel out of place sometimes and he's glad that I have something to keep my attention. Jasper is just happy that he isn't tormented with my brooding feelings anymore and Emmett is Emmett, he's happy that everyone around him is happy.

Who knew that someone so little could cause such a big change is so little time?

Bella's giggle brought me back to reality. After I finished feeding her, I placed her on the floor with a bunch of Esme's silverware. We've bought her toys, in fact Alice went a little nuts when she bought stuff for Bella, but Bella keeps breaking everything with her strength.

She has a little trouble with breaking the forks completely but she does bend them at odd angles.

It was cute to watch.

When she's purposely trying to break the metal instrument, she push as hard as she can and keeps trying until her face turns red. I've helped her out a couple times and Esme hasn't yelled at me yet since it makes Bella laugh when the spoon turns to dust in my hands.

"Alright, little monster," Esme laughed. "Time for bed."

Bella turned to me expectantly and held up her arms. I smiled at her and swooped down to pick her up. She squealed happily as I raced her up the stairs and to her nursery.

"Goodnight, Bella," I told her before passing her to Rosalie who was already waiting with her pajamas.

Bella smiled sleepily at me before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

* * *

**Little foreshadowing in here. This story will have pretty much every mythical creature, good or bad, in it. There will probably be many that you guys have never heard of too. It's going to be crazy, lol**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_****__Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations._

* * *

_Always do what you're afraid to do_

_~Emerson_

**Edward**

The plan had been to pack up and see if we can track down Zafrina and her coven but we found ourselves sidetracked by Bella's growing issue.

It sped up way too much over one night and we focused all our attention on keeping track of her growth rate. Sometimes it felt like she grew while we were measuring her.

At first, it was subtle. A human would've never noticed it but us vampires did notice the slight change but that was before. Now even a human could notice it if they were put in a room with her for an hour.

Her face becomes less round, her hair grows several inches, and her body gets longer.

By the time Bella hit her three months mark, she resembled a small four year old. Yeah, it was that bad.

Her appearance wasn't the only thing that changed either. Her brain developed just as fast, if not faster. Two weeks after she was born, she started to crawl around on the floor and the week after that she started to talk.

It wasn't even just one word either.

It was a full sentence followed by a conversation with whoever responded to her.

I remember the first time it happened. I was sitting at my piano playing with a new melody that had been floating around my head. I was growing frustrated when it wasn't coming out right and Bella noticed.

"I think it sounds good," she called from the other side of the room.

I halted what I was doing, as did the rest of my family, and stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"The music sounded really good," she told me. "Why'd you stop brushing my hair?" she asked Rosalie.

And as shocked as we were, we were also so proud of her and we made sure to tell her so. She beamed happily at our praises.

Not long after she began talking, she figured out how to read on her own. She was never one for baby books and quickly took to reading the classics-at least the ones that Esme would allow her to read.

And shortly after that, she began walking. I figured it would happen eventually because I noticed her staring at our legs intently whenever we moved about.

It wasn't until Alice came home that she finally did it. Alice was moving about the house as she took measurements for new curtains and Bella watched her.

She then pulled herself up on the couch and wobbled a bit but then she gracefully started to follow Alice around. I've never seen a vampire trip but Alice came pretty close to it when she noticed Bella wondering around with her.

Again we praised her for her new achievement but expressed our concerns to each other after she had gone to sleep.

But eventually it all slowed down. We didn't put too much hope into wishing it would stay that way because we've had false hope like it before but this time seemed different.

Normally if she doesn't grow more than an inch or two in a day, she makes up for it in the following days but today she only grew half an inch-I don't even think her hair grew that much.

"It's slowing down," Carlisle beamed as he jotted it down in his journal.

"It could speed back up tomorrow," Rosalie grumbled from the corner.

I shook my head, "The last three days have been different. She grew two inches on Monday, one on Tuesday, and today she's grown barely half an inch. It would've sped up by now."

Maybe it was done for a while.

"Does this mean I'm not a freak anymore?" Bella asked.

"You were never a freak," I said.

"But I'm not like vampires or even humans," she pouted.

"That's what makes you so awesome," Emmett told her.

She smiled, "I'm awesome?"

"Well duh," he laughed.

Bella beamed happily and bounced in place, "Can I go play now?"

I lifted her off the examination table and set her on her feet. She held her hand out to Emmett and took him back to her room to play with her dolls.

"One good thing come from her growing," Esme said. "It shows she's not an immortal child."

"That's not really the problem anymore," Alice sighed. "It's much bigger than that."

"Very true," Esme agreed.

"What's the chance of it speeding up again?" Rosalie asked.

"You know I don't know," Carlisle sighed.

"It's unpredictable but I have a good feeling."

"Wow, it must be a miracle." Rosalie snickered.

"You'd think after three months of his lifted spirits you wouldn't be so surprised," Alice laughed.

"Come on, I had to go through ninety years of brooding from this guy. It's still a shock to see him smile. I almost forgot what you looked like when you smiled before," she teased.

I rolled my eyes at her and threw my notebook on Carlisle's desk, "I say we take a trip to see Zafrina. She's slowed down a lot, we should go before it picks up again...there could be a way to stop it."

"Doubtful but I agree."

"Edward come play with me!" Bella called as she appeared at my side in a tiara and pink boa. "Emmett won't put on the outfit."

"What does the outfit consist of?"

She held out a blue boa and purple tiara in my direction. When I took them, she pulled clip on earrings out of her pockets.

"Don't you think the girls would like to play dress up with you?"

"How about we ditch the boys and play princess?" Rosalie suggested.

"Okay," Bella agreed.

While Bella was so mature in so many ways, she also had a bit of childlike innocent left in her. Esme wanted her to experience as much of childhood as she can before she grows out of it.

"I'll get my camera and meet you in your room."

"Okay, come on Momma Rose," Bella said tugging on Rosalie's hand. "You have to free Emmett from the dungeons."

Rosalie laughed, "Well, let's get too it."

"Es, you should start packing," Carlisle suggested. "I think it's wise to leave before her growing picks up again."

Esme nodded.

"I'll figure out a way to travel," Jazz said. "Should we put her on a plane full of people?"

"She should be okay," Carlisle nodded. "She knows not to bite humans."

"Then I'll get us tickets."

"Make it a late night flight," I told him before he left.

Just because she knew better, that doesn't mean she won't be tempted. We'd get the latest flight possible and hope there are very little people on it for her first human encounter.

* * *

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Is she nice?" Bella asked as we sat at my piano together

"I haven't met her yet," I said as my fingers glided across the keys. "But Carlisle has and if he says she's nice then she is."

Bella nodded, accepting that.

"Your turn," I said.

Bella bit her lip and started to play the melody back to me. She messed up a couple times but over all she did amazing. No normal three month old would be able to accomplish it, that's for sure.

"Excellent," I praised.

"You sound better than me," she said, pushing her hair out of her face. "Can you play Momma's favorite?"

I nodded and launched into Esme's favorite song.

"Will I get to meet Zafrina?"

"Not right away," I said with a shake of my head. "We still need to get a feel of her before we let her know you exist."

"But daddy trusts her."

"You know the prophecy, Bella," I sighed. "She could get scared."

"But I'm not bad. I'm nice," Bella pouted. "I like humans and would never hurt them."

"I know that, she doesn't."

"Maybe I should talk to her." Bella suggested.

"You will, eventually."

Ever since Bella found out we were going on a trip to South America, she's been wanting a play by play of what would happen. As I told her, there wouldn't be much going on. We would meet with Zafrina and her coven to discuss hybrid myths and the prophecy that Carmen believes has been set in motion.

If all goes well, she will meet Bella.

I didn't like it and neither did Rosalie. If there was by chance some validity to Carmen's prophecy nonsense, Zafrina was just another person who would find out about her existence. Yes, Aro did know of Bella but he was selfish. He wouldn't spill the secret himself, he was hoping that she would blow her own cover.

If we successfully conceal her, he'll just move on. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri plus the Denali's knowing about Bella was eight people to many in my opinion, no matter how trusted they are.

But those against Rosalie and I, didn't think we'd have a problem. Yeah, I'd like to see how well our friends stand beside us when Aro comes searching for answers.

I'm not saying that our friends will say anything but with one touch of their hands, Aro will know it all and that would cause us problems.

I was all for keeping Bella in Alaska, I was evening willing to stay back with her but Carlisle assured me that Bella would be fine on Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle gifted Esme shortly after they were married.

Pessimism aside, I am eager to meet with Zafrina. As Carmen said, she would know more about hybrids and prophecies since she was born into a tribe that was obsessed with anything related to the 'cold ones'.

"We're home!" Emmett boomed.

"Em!" Bella squealed, jumping down from the piano. "How was school? Was it fun?"

"It was boring as ever," Emmett responded. "Here's your homework, Edward."

I grunted and gestured for him to throw it on the piano.

After so many years of high school, things just weren't as fun as they use to be. I bet, no I know, that I could teach all of my classes far better than those who do it now.

"Are we leaving now?" Bella asked, bouncing in place.

Bella was also excited for the trip because she was eager to see what else there was outside the small town that was Denali, Alaska.

"We're going to go hunting first," Jasper said. "And then we'll head out."

"Ooh!" Bella gasped with wide eyes. "Can I go?"

"No," Esme said, shaking her head.

"But moooom," Bella whined. "I want too."

"Absolutely not." Rosalie said. "It wouldn't be wise for someone who smells so sweet to go on a hunt."

"I trust them," Bella huffed. "Please, please, please."

"I suppose you can tag along," Carlisle caved.

Esme and Rosalie glared at him.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Yeah!" Bella squealed, running around Carlisle. To the human eye, she would be just a blur as she circled around him. Carlisle laughed and scooped her up causing her giggles to increase tenfold.

"Bring her back unscathed," Esme growled.

"I promise," Carlisle laughed. "Let's go."

Despite having hunted early this morning, long before Bella had woken up, I decided to tag along just to watch out for Bella.

"Put me down, Daddy," Bella laughed. "I wanna run."

Carlisle set her on her feet and she took off into the forest after Jasper and Emmett, Carlisle and I were hot on her trail. She was a fast little thing, she managed to blur past Jasper and Emmett within seconds, bust she was no match for me. I was a fast runner, faster than most in my family.

"This is far enough," I told her.

Bella skidded to a stop, but not fast enough. She collided with a large pine tree, cracking it.

"Oof," Bella grunted. "I'm okay."

I chuckled.

Bella was a bit of a klutz. Ever since she started walking, she would run into things or trip over her own feet, or air. Emmett found it amusing and would often give her little tasks to do just so he could watch her stumble around for an hour or two.

"Can I try to hunt?" Bella asked, tugging on my sleeve.

"You can't drink the blood."

We've tried to give her animal blood but it makes her violently ill, same with human food. She'll ingest it just fine but not even three minutes later, it all comes back up.

I theorize that it has to do with the growth. Human blood gives us a lot more strength and since she is a vampire, and a growing one at that, she needs it to cope with the drastic changes her body makes in such little time.

"But I can help you get food," she said, pouting. "Please!"

I glanced at Carlisle.

"You can't tell your mother."

"Yes!"

"You cave easily," I told him.

"Like you don't." he retorted.

I didn't deny it.

Bella has had me wrapped around her little fingers since I held her the first night.

"Okay, what do I do?" she asked.

I crouched down beside her, "Close your eyes."

She snapped her eyes closed, "Okay."

"Tell me what you hear?"

"The wind," she frowned, cocking her head to the side. "The water rushing in the pond, birds chirping, bugs..."

"What do you smell?" I asked, already catching the scent of a couple deer.

"Dirt, grass, the sun..." her eyes snapped open. "Deer! I can smell the deer."

"Where are they?"

"By the pond...no, just a little ways away from the pond. That's where they're headed though." she said, confidently.

"Go get one."

Bella lunged deeper into the forest, I followed silently behind her. I wasn't too close because I didn't know just how much of her vampire instincts she had. The last thing I wanted her to do was feel bad for taking a bite out of me.

I was close enough to still see her, yet no close enough to drag her out of the way of the bear the literally came out of nowhere. I honestly didn't hear it, having been to wrapped up in Bella and my own thoughts.

It charged into her before she could reach her destination and took her down a small hill.

Bella handled it perfectly though. I was honestly amazed and impressed as I watched her fight with the bear, not to mention a little on edge but Emmett stopped me from intervening.

Bella and the bear rolled around, it's big paws trying to rip apart her skin and yet falling to do so. Bella was letting out tiny growls as she clawed at the bears fur and tried to wrap her arms around its neck.

"Damn." Emmett whistled.

Bella managed to get the upper hand and the bear was a goner. She managed to crush its skull in her tiny hands within seconds.

She then grabbed it and brought it back to us.

"Here you go," she dropped it at Emmett's feet.

The bear was literally half Emmett's size. I was amazed that such a little thing could take it on, half vampire or not.

"Good Job," Jasper praised. "You're amazing at hunting."

"Does that mean I can come again?" she asked

"I don't think Esme or Rosalie will allow that," Emmett grimaced. "Look at her."

While Bella remained in tact during her fight with the bear, her shirt and pants had large chunks missing, mainly where the bear had clawed at her.

"We can just say she fell off a cliff or something," Emmett shrugged. "They'll believe that."

"But I want to tell them how awesome I did," Bella whined.

"You'll get us in trouble, squirt," Jasper told her.

"Don't worry, I'm excellent at getting out of trouble." Bella said. "Just let me do the talking."

We couldn't help but laugh.

"You're cute," Carlisle said, picking her up. Bella smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I think it's time to head back. We need to head down to the airport."

"Isn't someone going to eat the bear?" Bella asked.

"I've got it," Emmett said, flashing his teeth. "You guys go ahead. I'll take care of it."

We left him to his meal and headed back home with Bella. The girls, sans Alice, were waiting by the backdoor impatiently when we got home.

They rushed out as soon as they saw us as Esme pulled Bella out of Carlisle's arms.

"What happened to her?" Rosalie demanded.

"It was the best!" Bella started. "So, I wanted to go hunting and so I tried it out. On my way to get a deer, a big huge bear comes out of nowhere and tackles me. He put up a big fight, mom, but I won."

"You let her go hunting?"

"She's perfectly fine," Carlisle assured them.

"She's just like us," I added. "No animal out there can harm her."

Rosalie glowered but I ignored her, like I always do. If anything, Rosalie and I have grown a stronger bond. We're on the same team most of the time these days. That being said, she's a Bella hog and still gets on my nerves about ninety-nine percent of the time.

"I wanted to do it," Bella said. "Don't blame them."

"Edward is right," Esme finally sighed. "She's completely safe hunting."

"But..."

"Rose, relax."

Rose huffed and backed down.

"Alright, little fighter. Let's get you changed for your flight." Speaking of Fashion is just as good as calling for Alice. She appeared at Esme's side and held her arms out for Bella. Bella leaped into them gracefully and the pair of them disappeared.

* * *

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

**Edward**

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked yet again.

"Nope."

"How about now?" she prodded.

Remind me to kill Emmett when we get to Isle Esme. He's the one who put her up to doing his duties of annoying us. He knows no one would ever yell at Bella.

"Nope."

"Now?" Bella asked, poking my nose.

"Don't make me throw you into the ocean." I threatened.

"You'd never do that."

I picked her up and went to throw her. She squealed and clutched my arm tightly.

"No, I'll stop!"

I smiled triumphantly and sat back down.

"But seriously, how much longer?"

"About five minutes," I said. "Do you see that spec in the distance?" She nodded in confirmation. "That's where we're headed."

"Ooh." she nodded. "What's it called?"

"Isle Esme," I told her. "Carlisle bought it for her when they got married."

"An Island for a present?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"It's a bit extravagant," Carlisle laughed. "But like home, it's the one place we don't have to hide. We could come here and bask in the sunlight and no one would see."

"That makes sense," Bella agreed. "It's also very romantic."

"That's Carlisle for you," Alice giggled.

"Do you think I'll find a guy who will buy me an island one day?" Bella asked, looking deep in thought.

It didn't escape my notice that several eyes flicked in my direction.

"Of course," Esme finally said. "I'm sure you'll find the guy who thinks the world of you and will want to spoil you rotten."

"I don't need to be spoiled," Bella said. "I just think an Island will be good for the both of us."

"Are you planning to marry a vampire?" Bella had no issues holding her back from going outside during a sunny day. Yes, her skin glimmered a bit but it wouldn't attract nearly as much attention as it would if let's say, I stepped outside during a bright day.

"Duh." Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I want someone who can understand me."

"A human could understand you."

"But he'll never be able to know who I truly am, Edward." she said. "Like in all the books I read, I want someone I can be myself with."

Again eyes flickered to me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Just a couple days ago, Emmett accidently let a conversation he had with a few members of our family slip and I was able to catch it. They actually believe that Bella could grow up to become my mate.

I love her, just not like that.

_It's her choice too_, my ever annoying sister reminded me.

I gave her a shake of my head.

_Would you really deny her true love?_ Alice continued.

"Alice," I growled.

Alice sighed and looked away.

"What's she thinking?" Bella asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nice to lie," Bella said, glaring at me.

"I was just thinking about how nice it would be to go shopping," Alice lied smoothly. "And I told Edward that I plan to replace his whole wardrobe with the newest trends."

"You do that anyway," Bella said, her glower never fading. "And I know that was a lie too."

Another strange trait that Bella has is that she's been able to call out every lie since she started talking. None of us can figure out how she does it, she just does.

"You know them, Bells," Emmett said. "Those two are always arguing over stupid things."

"True," she said, losing the glare. "I'm watching you two, though."

I rolled my eyes at her and reached over to tickle her sides. "Well, I've got my eye on you too."

The next few minutes flew by and soon enough Isle Esme started getting closer and closer to us. Bella stared at it, unmoving until we docked. Bella was easily fascinated by the outside world. She hasn't seen anything besides the forest in our backyard so it was understandable.

Every little thing could catch her attention for hours. While we were on flights, Bella sat unmoving and staring out the window. When we reminded her to breath and act humanlike, she would fidget a bit and stare at the humans that were also on the plane.

But she never tried to attack them.

All our worries were for nothing.

"Come on, Come on, Come on..." Bella chanted impatiently. She launched herself off the boat and landed with a thud on the dock. She then started to bounce in place until we got off the boat ourselves.

Emmett and Jasper teased her by moving as slow as possible.

"Hurry it up," Rose hissed, smacking Emmett on the back of the head. "You know we have to get her into bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed yet," Bella pouted. "I just got here."

"We can explore tomorrow."

"But..." She sighed when she saw Esme's hard stare. "Alright. Will you read me a story, Edward?"

I smiled, "Don't I always?"

Alice whisked Bella off to be changed for bed and once she was changed, I went in and read her a bedtime story. Romeo and Juliet was Bella's favorite for some odd reason. If we don't read that, she likes to have Carlisle's old poetry book read.

Bella is usually knocked out by the tenth page of whatever I'm reading so maybe she just likes them because they put her to sleep. I'm a vampire and Romeo and Juliet could even do that too me.

Once she was out for the count, I turned out the light and joined the rest of my family in the living room.

"How long until Zafrina arrives?"

We did manage to get in contact with her before we arrived here and made plans for her and her coven to meet us on Isle Esme.

"Five minutes," Alice said, frowning. She had a brief vision of Zafrina arriving before it all went black.

Alice's visions have been coming more frequently but they don't last long. She can see the beginning of something but never the ending. It's usually because Bella has yet to enter the picture and of course, when she does everything disappears.

Occasionally, she's able to catch a glimpse of Bella but it doesn't last long.

"Come on, brain." Alice grumbled, rubbing her temples. "Give me something else."

After three minutes of hard concentrating, she gasped and went rigid.

I think we were on a battlefield of sorts. I could hear grunts and howls of pain as well as clanking of metal objects. There were fires blazing nearby that were piled with bodies...

And the vision ended.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

"What? What happened? What did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"A...war I guess," she frowned. "It was just the battlegrounds, I think. I didn't see people, I heard them though."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the wrong people find out about Bella," Jasper said.

"Bella? Did you add someone new to the coven? A mate for Edward perhaps?" Zafrina asked with a large smile on her face. "Ah, Carlisle it has been way to long."

"Zafrina, welcome," Carlisle greeted. "Please have a seat. How have you been?"

"Good, Good," she said. "I saved my old village from a newborn just last week. He was crazed with hunger, he could only be a couple hours old at most. Unfortunately, he did manage to kill a few but I stepped in and saved the rest..."

"She's worshiped like a goddess now," Senna laughed. "They pray to her every night."

"I don't care about that," Zafrina said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm just glad I was able to save my home. How have things been with you all?"

"Very good." Esme smiled. "We acquired a new member of our family." I shook my head at her, willing her not to bring Bella up.

After that little snippet into the future, I wasn't feeling to comfortable about mentioning Bella to anyone who doesn't already know.

"Where is she? Or is it a he?" she wondered.

"It's a she." Carlisle said. "She's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Ah, no worries," Zafrina said. "So, tell me what's so urgent that we needed to see each other the moment you arrived?"

"I've been studying into things lately and I came across something peculiar." Carlisle started. "A myth about hybrids."

"They're not a myth," Kachiri said. "They're very really."

"So half vampire, half human children do exist out there?"

"Oh, yes. A coven of them, six of them, don't live very far from Rio. They caused quite a stir, Especially after the girl arrived. The first ever human vampire hybrid girl and she isn't what they hoped." Zafrina said.

"She's a sweet girl," Senna giggled. "A bit of a hothead, though." In her mind she pictured a petite blonde that had the ability to control fire.

"How old are these hybrids?" Esme asked.

"The oldest is about a hundred and fifty, I believe. The youngest just turned thirteen."

"And do they look their ages?"

"Nahuel looks like he's in his late twenties," Kachiri said with a shake of her head. "The others look like they're in their early to late teens. As time goes, they mature a bit more but not by much."

I was relieved. Bella would live forever, no matter when she stopped aging.

"I hear there is a prophecy about one of them as well...a girl..." Jasper hinted.

"Amy is no threat. Like I said, she did cause a stir when she was first born but it was learned early on that she wasn't the one."

"How did they figure that out?"

"Some could detect powers and felt nothing, nothing big at least. Others say with one look in her eyes, they just knew it wasn't her. And of course once she hit the year mark, she showed her one and only power- the ability to control flames."

"What would happen if someone did find the hybrid, the right one?"

Zafrina's eyes flared, "A war would break out. The prophecy isn't lying. There are mythicals who have so much hatred bottled up that if they thought for even a second that she existed, they'd search the ends of the earth for her just to make what they've always wanted come alive."

"There's that word again," I said. "Mythicals. Why not just call them vampires, or werewolves?"

"You don't honestly think those are the only two creatures roaming the earth, do you?"

"I haven't seen anything that begs to differ." I retorted.

I would've seen something. I've been on this earth close to a hundred years and not once have I seen anything besides a werewolf and vampires. If there were others, were would they hide?

"Cleary you've never been to the underground." Kachiri scuffed.

"The what?"

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri stared without blinking over my shoulder. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were staring at. Bella's frantic heartbeat had moved during our conversation and gotten closer. I just hadn't realized how close.

"What is that?" Senna hissed.

"Relax," Carlisle said. "She's harmless."

"Harmless? You know of the prophecy. Does that sound harmless to you?" Kachiri growled and took a defensive stance.

"I won't hurt anyone," Bella said. "I'm nice."

I caught her around the waist before she could approach the growling vampires.

"She's not going to be harming anyone," Esme promised. "We'll keep her safe, hidden."

"Impossible."

"Which of you is her father? You need to destroy that thing. I'd do so myself but only the father of a hybrid can kill it. They'll keep coming back if anyone else tries."

"No one in this coven is the biological father," Carlisle said.

"Who is it then?" Zafrina asked.

"Aro."

Zafrina hissed, "He did it again."

"Again? He's done this before?" Alice asked.

"Five of those hybrids I told you of before are his."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuunn**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

**Edward**

It was quiet as we all processed with Zafrina had said.

Not only did Aro know about the prophecy but he had been trying for years to create the child and during that time he had created not one but five hybrids.

It was a surprise but at the same time it wasn't.

Aro had always been power hungry, in fact he's known for that. If the Volturi are coming for you, it means you have something they want and that they finally were able to pin something on you.

The Volturi spill lies about how they just want to make sure justice is served when it actuality, they just want their numbers and powers to increase.

He's wanted Alice and I for years and now he was able to kill two birds with one stone. He'd be able to frame our family for raising the child and he'd be gaining the power he wanted.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"A hundred percent sure." Zafrina confirmed. "This little one is like the others is so many ways. I'm not just talking about the heartbeat and the skin color. Each of Aro's children inherited something from him. All of them but two have brown eyes, it's said to be Aro's human eye color though no one knows for sure. They all have a shade of brown hair, whether its an extremely light brown, almost sandy blonde or just the dark brown that this one has. They also have similar facial features. It's not hard to tell they belong to Aro."

"And he knows that the girl isn't..."

"Yes, he came to see her, once during the uproar and confirmed that she wasn't the one."

"The mythicals lost a lot of hope. No longer would it be easy to tell who this child would be. If a girl was born without the powers, another could be as well."

"So, what are we worried about? If she gets discovered, we just lie." Jasper strategized.

"It's not that simple." Senna said, staring intently at Bella. "They say the eyes are the window to the soul, well one look in her eyes and I can feel it. There's something powerful brewing inside this little one."

"I can wear sunglasses all the time," Bella suggested.

Senna cracked a smile, "I'm afraid that even with precautions, you'll still be found out."

"Because of Aro," I groaned. "Just great."

"What if we lure him to us and…"

In his mind, he had a plan to get Aro to come visit us and kill him when he doesn't suspect it.

Aro isn't stupid, far from it actually. I'm sure he'd suspect something and give instructions to his most trusted guard. They'd probably kill us and take Bella.

"And start a war? Is that what you're suggesting?"

"It'll happen either way," Emmett defended. "But at least it wouldn't be about Bella. Those that came to avenge Aro can die as well. Problem solved."

"Don't be fooled into thinking that Aro is the only one who knows of what he's doing. It's kept from his brothers but he has a few members he trusts to keep his secret. I'm sure he's given them orders to figure out if she's the one, even if he dies beforehand."

"So, we just sit back and hope for the best?" Jasper asked, aggravated.

"Pretty much," Kachiri confirmed.

"How long do you think we have?" Esme asked.

Zafrina shrugged, "Shouldn't you be asking your pshycic?"

"Her visions don't come as often, or as easy anymore," Carlisle sighed.

"They wouldn't," Senna said. "She's a shield, like them all. It protects them. They're able to stay unaffected during any kind of mental and sometimes physical attacks. They're also born with the power to tell when someone is lying to them. Quite interesting creatures, wouldn't you agree?"

"So that's how you know." I said, poking Bella's side.

"I figured."

"And you didn't want to share it with the rest of us."

"Hey, it's fun. You lie and I know it but you don't know that I know…but I call you out on it and you're left wondering how I knew." She rambled with a giggle.

"You sound like Emmett," I told her.

Bella beamed, "Em is great."

The rather tense Emmett smiled at her.

"Do you know of any other things they inherit from birth? Their diet? Their growth rate?"

"The diet is rather obvious. Human blood until they're about a year old. After that, I believe they can choose between Human blood, human food, or I'm sure even animal blood." Senna explained.

"Human blood is crucial during their first year. They grow at such an astonishing rate that the blood is needed."

I figured it was something like that.

"Is human food some of that stuff I smelled in Rio?"

I chuckled, remembering her disgusted face. "Yeah."

"Ew."

"When does their growth stop?"

"No idea," Kachiri shrugged. "We've given you all we know about them. If you want to know more, you'll have to speak to the hybrids yourself."

"Can you take us in the morning?"

"Unfortunately no," Zafrina sighed. "We're expected in the underground."

"There's that word again," Rosalie frowned. "What's the underground?"

"You don't know about it?" Zafrina frowned as well. "I would've assumed you heard of it in passing."

"We don't come across many of our kind."

"The underground is a city where the Volturi banished all mythical creatures nearly fifteen hundred years ago. This world, the world we know and love, was once roaming with creatures of all kinds. The humans were the ones that had to hide in order to protect themselves. It wasn't easy. Those that were found were forced into slavery and treated horribly for years. There were good mythicals out there and they fought to give the humans some kind of freedom. They spread their idea of the perfect society and were often went after because of it. It got bad and wars broke out. Not only were mythicals falling faster than the rain but the earth was being destroyed and with it the humans. The Volturi stepped in and decided that since the Mythicals behaved like tyrants and destroyed a once beautiful earth, they could live underground. A place were there is no beautiful skylight or real trees."

In her mind, she pictured what it looked like. It was a huge place just under the surface that was filled with homes and businesses owned by creatures I have only ever seen in books.

"That's why Bella means so much to them. They want to get back on the surface and the easiest way to do that is by capturing enough power."

"Why do they need Bella? Surely there is enough of them to cause a stir without her."

"It's split. Many mythicals care for the humans. They'll live in misery just so they get their peace. They believe they deserve it."

"Can't we all share earth together?" Bella asked. "Humans can adapt to seeing weird things all the time."

"Humans and mythicals walk the same paths? I don't think so."

Bella frowned, "Vampires and humans do it."

Zafrina crouched to Bella's level, "We look normal to humans, to some degree of course. Some of these beings...they really stand out."

"They really do," I told her.

Bella continued to frown but didn't question it anymore.

"It's very important that you take her with you," Senna said. "She'll be the only one that can detect the hybrids."

"Just don't go underground, at all. Understand?"

"We wouldn't even know where to look for the entrance," Carlisle nodded. "We'll stay above surface."

"And don't linger to long. You see the hybrids, talk but only if they invite you to their home. Don't speak freely in the forest. Let's just say, you'll never know who's listening."

Kachiri glanced at me, "Though you do have the mind reader so it should be easier to figure out who is watching. But still, after you've talked to them, I think it would be wise to catch the first plane out of here."

"We'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

Bella

I felt them before anyone else was able to.

Three of them were moving through the trees and watching us. I looked down at my family but they didn't seem fazed. I forget that they wouldn't be able to feel them yet.

According to Zafrina, Hybrids like me can remain undetected for as long as they please. Only someone with a similar power would be able to detect them.

I guess I have that power.

It's odd. I didn't know I had any, well besides being able to tell when someone is lying to me. All I hear about is how I'm so powerful and yet I haven't seen anything yet.

Maybe I'm not the child from the legends. What if I'm just normal like the other hybrid girl born?

I think I'd like that.

I didn't like the idea of putting my family in danger because of the powers that I possessed so if I had the choice, I'd hope I was just some normal hybrid girl.

But Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri mentioned they can feel it when they look in my eyes. I don't think I'll be so lucky.

"Stop," I said and my family came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked me.

"They're watching us."

"I can't sense them," Edward grumbled.

"They're shields too remember," I said, patting his cheek. In order to keep my close, I was riding piggyback style on his back. I love running but this was a dangerous area so I didn't argue when they suggested it.

"Why won't they come out?" Emmett asked.

A streak blur through the trees and then a tall dark skinned boy with short black hair leaped gracefully from one of the highest branches.

"I have a better question," he started, his eyes darting between us. "Why are you looking for us?"

Another streak blurred and then two more hybrids landed soundlessly beside the first, the oldest I think. One of them happened to be a girl, she had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes-they were the exact shade of brown as mine were. They even had smell specs of blue in them like mine. The second was a boy, he looked young but not as young as me. He too had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" the girl, Amy I think Zafrina called her, nodded in my direction.

"Someone was naughty," the boy chuckled. "Let me guess, you want to know everything there is to know about hybrids because you created one. Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"Almost," Edward said. "None of us created her."

Amy looked back to me and studying me intently for a few moments. She then gasped, "He finally did it. He finally created her."

"How do you know?" I asked. "You're a girl too."

"Girls aren't a common commodity in the hybrid community. I'm the first girl ever to be born and you're the second, much like the prophecy states."

"The prophecy didn't state..."

"Actually it did," Amy continued. "It saved my ass. It was overlooked for so long because the only hybrids being born were boys and then suddenly I appear. They went nuts but someone who had been studying that prophecy intently for years figured it out."

My shoulders slumped.

So I really was the one.

I held onto a small hope that I wouldn't be the one who causes so many to suffer but that hope was in vain. I was who I feared I was.

"We shouldn't be discussing this out in the open," The eldest said, glancing around. "We have a place a few miles away, can we continue this discussion there?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

I felt something weird, as if someone was watching us. It was the same feeling I got when I detected the hybrids.

As Edward took off running, I glanced behind me to see if I could see anyone but I didn't.

I frowned but shrugged it off.

"You think we can trust them?" Edward asked me.

"We don't have a reason not to," I said, nodding. "They're my siblings too. They wouldn't hurt me."

"We're really harmless." Amy confirmed. "I'm probably the nicest person out there."

"Ha," the boy laughed. "Says the girl who lit Logan on fire last year,"

"Accidental," Amy glowered.

"And need I remind you..."

"I'm nice to everyone but my ever annoying brothers," she rephrased. "Trust me, you'll see."

"You have three other brothers, right?" I questioned.

"We," she corrected. "You're one of my siblings too."

I smiled, "I have a big family."

But a part of me wondered if that was such a good thing.

My newest siblings lived deep in the woods, much as we did back in Alaska. Their house was a lot smaller than ours was though. It was a two-story cabin that didn't seem like it was big enough to house six hybrids. However when we stepped inside, I realized it was much bigger than I thought.

"Your home is beautiful," Mom complimented as she looked around.

"Thank you," Amy smiled. "I built it myself."

"Hardly," Another boy who I hadn't met just yet snorted. "You just barked out orders, we did all the hard work."

Amy shrugged, "Someone had to supervise. And I did furnish this place."

"Yeah because that makes a home, the furniture." he rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it would look lovely without walls and a roof."

"They're always like this," another unfamiliar boy told me. "Hey, Kid, I'm Ethan."

"Bella," I told him with a smile.

"We're being rude," Amy said, waving her hand at the boy she was arguing with. "We haven't even introduced ourselves."

"I did," Ethan smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm Amy, it's short for Amelia. This is Spencer, David, and Nahuel. We're the only known hybrids in existence." She said as her eyes fell on me. "Welcome to the club, Bella."

I smiled, "Thank you. This is my family. That's my mom and Dad, Esme and Carlisle. This is Jasper and that's Alice and next to her is Rosalie and Emmett."

"Pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise," Rosalie murmured eyeing them warily.

"So, how'd you find Bella?" Logan asked as he leaned against the couch. "We're you hunting for her or...?"

"She was placed in our protection by none other than Aro himself."

"So you were a chosen one," Logan nodded. "I like you guys a lot better now that I know that. You wouldn't imagine how many people hold onto the hope that the prophetic child is alive and hunt her. We come across quite a few."

"How many are we talking about?"

"Only a dozen or so that we know of," Nahuel said, gesturing to the couch. "Please sit."

I let go of Edward's hand and climbed onto the couch next to Spencer.

"Just recently we've decided to kill any of those hunters that wander into our territory. There are still quite a few who try to snatch Amy because they believe she's the one."

"That's one less that we have to deal with," Edward said. "So it's much appreciated."

"Trust me, what we do isn't going to matter in the long run," Nahuel sighed. "I have the feeling that even some of the good will flip when they discover she's real."

"What do they want so badly?" I asked. "Why do they need me?"

"They want the surface back." Spencer said. "They have the numbers but not the power. Alec and Jane would be able to handle them all very easily but not with you on their side. You'll be able to take out Jane and Alec and the few others that would cause problems and they'd be able to take back what they believe is rightfully theirs."

"What's so great about the surface?"

"Underneath they truly feel like monstrous beast. They feel like they're hiding who they are just so others can thrive. They hate that. They feel like they've paid their dues and now it's time for the humans."

I sighed, shaking my head. "And there is no way we can share?"

David laughed humorlessly, "That would be bad. If we went about it that way, the humans would be dead in a week. They don't believe humans deserve to be on the same level as them."

"So what do we do?"

"We have a long time before we have to think of any battle plans," Amy said, rubbing my knee. "Impending doom aside, I'm sure you have some questions about hybrids."

"Only a million or so," I giggled as I looked around at my family.

"If I may," Dad started. "Where are your families? Aro has done this before-given his children to designated families, right?"

Logan nodded, "Our families are dead. Aro is meticulous about who he chooses. It can't be anyone who knows of the underground and it has to be someone with a big heart. Before you, he chose human families. David is the only other one of us to have an all vampire coven and that was because..."

"They had a power he wanted," David finished. "You all know of Chelsea, the member of the guard that can sense relationships and bend them to her will?"

I shook my head but the rest of my family seemed to be on the same page.

"She was my mother for all intensive purposes. She was twenty two and newly married when Aro brought me to her."

"What happened to her and her family?" Dad asked, very intrigued.

"Obviously he knew that I wasn't the one right off the bat but that didn't stop him from framing Chelsea's family for harboring immortal children. He said she had a power strong enough to control even a bloodthirsty child. They offered her a place and she took it, thinking it would help her husband but he killed them. I was hiding at the time and when I saw him go, I knew I had to get out of there."

Aro wasn't my favorite person, not at all. I knew he was my real dad, obviously, but I felt nothing for him. No longing to meet him or pain because he gave me up.

The only thing I felt for him was anger, hate-something I haven't felt for anyone before.

"And what happened to your families?"

"Conveniently slaughtered before we reached the year mark," Amy sighed sadly. "We all somehow ended up here and Nahuel took us in."

"And what of your family?" I asked.

"I'm not Aro's child," Nahuel said. "My father is very much interested in the prophecy though. He's trying himself. I believe he's has another pregnant experiment in his home, not too far from here."

"What happened to your birth mothers?" I asked, boldly.

"Dead," Ethan murmured. "Hybrid boys are very strong, even while they grow in the womb. Our mothers lived a painful few weeks before we killed them tearing our way out."

My mouth fell open in shock.

"Girls go easier," Amy said. "I may have broken a rib or two with my mom but she was still kicking when as she waltzed out of my life. She went straight back to Aro and asked for immortality."

"So, she's around?"

"No, Aro already had himself another wife. The pain was too much and she tossed herself off a cliff." I flinched back as flames licked up her arms. She didn't seem to notice-she just sat there silently. The quieter she was, the more the flames spread.

"Calm down, Amy," Logan said. "You're going to ruin another couch because you're a hothead."

Amy growled and the flames vanished, "Stop calling me a hothead."

"That is so cool!" I squealed. "I wish I could do that." Actually, I wish I could do anything. I'm allegedly this special and powerful hybrid and yet not one of my powers have shown themselves.

"It's kind of a nuisance," Amy sighed. "I'm still quite young and I haven't gotten a handle on my powers just yet. When I'm mad, I burst into flames. When I'm sad...well, any emotion can make me burst into flames. Not good in public, trust me."

"But come on, who would ever try to harm someone who can just burst into flames when they touch them. It's not a wise decision on their part if you ask me."

She grinned, "True. You're a smart cookie."

"I've got nothing better to do all day," I shrugged, causing everyone to laugh. "What? I study and study and sometimes play but baby things don't interest me."

"How old are you?"

"Four months, I'll be five in two weeks." I answered.

"She's right on track then," Nahuel said. "I'm sure you've had questions about her unusual growth?"

"We would've been here sooner had her growth not spiked so drastically," Dad said, nodding.

"Don't worry about it," Spencer said. "It's normal for us to grow fast. We grow immensely the first year of our lives. It all depends on how much blood we take in. We crave a lot but sometimes it's harder to get so it slows our growth."

"So if I drink more blood, I'll grow faster?"

"Sort of," Nahuel responded. "Normally hybrids take eight years to fully mature but other factors affect it."

"I reached full maturity in two and half years," Logan said. "I was...I was a rebel though. I don't recommend it."

"What did you do?" I asked, curiously.

"I attacked any human that crossed paths with me. I would drink so much that I would feel like I was about to explode." Logan looked ashamed. "I'm not proud of it. I was responsible for about seventy percent of disappearance in Texas."

"Who took the longest to grow?" Alice asked.

"I did," Nahuel said. "I took the full eight years to mature as did Ethan."

"Do you think I'll take eight years?" I asked.

"It's hard to say," Nahuel shrugged. "We don't know your diet."

"But I won't die, right?"

"Never kiddo."

"Well," Ethan interrupted. "If Aro gets his hands on you, you're done but anyone else...nope."

"So I can die but I can come back?"

"Yep."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'd imagine so," Logan nodded. "I haven't been killed yet so I don't know."

"If it's anything like getting your arm ripped off then yes it hurts." Ethan threw in.

"You got your arm ripped off?"

Ethan nodded to Logan, "By this one."

"A little tidbit about our kind...When we mate, it's permanent and powerful. When we find that one, we grow extremely protective. Simple looks can trigger something in us that makes us snap," Amy explained. "I imagine with time it'll get better but for a younger hybrid-like Logan was at the time- it wasn't something that could be controlled."

"So, you did something to his mate?" I asked, frowning.

"I looked at her, I wasn't even checking her out," Ethan grumbled. "And this fu...guy leaps at me and the next thing I know my arm is gone. I probably would've experienced my first death had they not got him off me."

"Oh."

"Edward..." I heard Jasper whisper.

"Ssh."

I narrowed my eyes at the two of them. I wasn't the only one looking at them either. Everyone was staring at Edward-even my new siblings who seemed to caught onto something that I missed.

"It's very possible for us to find our mates young. The instinct to be close to our mate is there, we'll always gravitate toward them more..."

And that's when I caught on.

I was always with Edward, I loved Edward. He was my best friend but that's all I thought of him as. How could he be my mate?

It didn't seem right.

I frowned but decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

* * *

**Bella will start to see Edward in more of a mates light soon enough but right now she's still in the 'he's only my best friend' phase. And Edward...well, he'll always be as stubborn as ever. He'll see it one day but not right away (I know, I know. I suck)**

**Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

**Bella**

"The connection grows when our powers come in as well," Amy said. "Whoever is stuck with this one when her powers are finally available for use better tread carefully."

"You should tread carefully in general," Nahuel interrupted. "Our powers are heavily influenced by emotions. Too much Anger, sadness-anything really-and you could have your home blown up."

"Or worse, the state," Spencer added.

"And when do my powers come in?" I asked.

"Now that's unpredictable," Ethan said. "It's different for everyone. It took my power five months to come in."

"And what's your power?" I asked, intrigued.

"Teleportation."

"So you can go anywhere you want?"

"Yup, pretty much. I just have to think of a place and bam I'm there."

"Can you show me?" I asked, bouncing in my seat.

He chuckled and held out his hand. I took it and the room around us vanished-as did the rest of our families. Instead we were alone on a large mountain, looking down at the small city below.

"Whoa."

The view shimmered again and we were back in the living room. I dusted the snow off my shoulder and grinned, "Now that's awesome."

"Could you find someone with that?" Rosalie asked.

"Not unless I knew where they were. Say they were in Texas, I could teleport to the state but I'd still have to figure out where in Texas they were. Now if I knew they were in Texas in this building or that one, then I could get to them."

"How many people can you take with you?" Emmett asked.

"So far just one other person," Ethan sighed. "I'm practicing still."

"My powers came in seven months after birth," Spencer said. "A deadly power for someone so young to have,"

"What can you do?"

"We don't want to see a demonstration," Edward laughed.

I pouted, "Why?"

"My power is very similar to Jane's. She tortures you in the mind to make you feel pain. It incapacitates you but it doesn't kill you. Mine, I make you feel it both physically and mentally until you...explode."

My eyes widened, "You make people explode?"

He nodded, "It's an ugly sight but I'm sure you'll see it in action eventually."

That thought was both exciting and scary at the same time. It reminded me that no matter how hard we tried, the prophecy would come true and innocents will be slaughtered-and it'll be all my fault.

"Insensitive much, Spencer?" Amy glowered as she rubbed my arm. "Hey, it's okay."

"I'm fine," I said, forcing a smile.

"That may work on them but it doesn't work on us kid."

"I swear, it's nothing important." I still was receiving worried looks. "The future sadness me, that's all."

"That's understandable," My dad said, softly.

"It's going to be my fault."

"It's Aro's," Logan said, crouching down in front of me. "It'll never be yours. You never asked for it to happen."

"But I'm..."

"It's all Aro," Logan interrupted. "Blame him because that's where the blame deserves to go."

I already did blame him, partially.

When I got my powers, I wanted to hunt him down and kill him-slowly and painfully.

Alice gasped from the couch across from me and then Edward growled.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well that she saw that.

"You'll never go to him...not alone."

They saw my death, didn't they?

"I saw her trying to kill Aro," Alice informed everyone. "She was still small but powerful...but he managed to get to her."

"She'd never go alone," Amy promised. "If you ever feel the need to pay daddy dearest a visit, please include us."

"With pleasure."

While my new siblings seemed to like the idea of killing Aro, my other family didn't like it one bit.

"She's much too young to consider that kind of thing," mom sputtered, fearfully.

"It's going to happen though," I shrugged. "Might as well kill him before he kills me."

"We ha..." Logan stopped suddenly as the sound of tires squishing against the gravel was heard. "Cassie's home," he whispered, glancing around nervously.

I sniffed the air, smelling the human.

"Who's Cassie?" I asked.

"Logan's mate," David explained. "I'd keep your distance. Logan is still pretty tempered when it comes to her."

"Don't scare her," Logan growled. "I won't do anything...just don't try to eat my girlfriend."

I giggled, "Deal."

"And what of..." he trailed off, staring at my family.

"They're vegetarians," I said in a duh tone.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"They don't drink the blood of humans," I said. "They prefer animals. Didn't you notice their eye color?"

"I figured contacts or some kind of power..." Spencer frowned. "Is that possible?"

"Oh yes," Dad said. "It works very well."

"How long have you been practicing...being a vegetarian?"

"Nearly four hundred years for me," Dad said. "I found I couldn't do that to humans...it made me feel like the monster vampires had been potrayed as."

"How did you stumble upon an idea like that?"

Dad smiled, sadly. "I tried to starve myself. I stayed far away from cities as to not be tempted. One day, a herd of deer passed by my cave and I attacked."

"Incredible," Nahuel murmured.

"And there are no ill effects?"

"None that I've seen," Dad said. "We're as strong as any other vampire."

"He's great, isn't he?" I said, beaming at my dad. "I mean, he's a doctor and everything..."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa...back up, did you just say he's a..."

"Yes."

"But how? I'm half human and the smell of blood still drives me mad." Ethan said, shocked.

"Practice...years and years of practice." Dad said, smiling. "I'm pretty much descentized to human blood now."

"You have to be the coolest vampire I've ever met," David chuckled. "Hands down, no competition whatsoever."

"Told you," I snickered. "My daddy is awesome."

"Logan? Helloo?" A soft voice rang out. I heard keys being dropped on a wooden surface and then the soft thuds of boots hitting the floor. "Lo?"

"Living room," Logan answered, getting up to greet her.

A petite girl with long blonde hair and big hazel eyes entered the living room. Her eyes darted around the room and she became wary as she saw the lot of us. When she saw that her mate and the others were at ease, she smiled brightly.

"Hi! I'm Cassie."

"Bella," I told her smiling. I liked her already.

"She's our half sister," Amy added.

Cassie's smile faded, "He succeeded...What does this mean for us?"

Logan sighed and pulled her into his arms, "It means a war is coming. I'll protect you...I swear to it."

She placed her hand on his cheek, "I want you to worry about you, okay? I know how you can be and I don't want you getting hurt because you're an overprotective fool."

I really liked her.

Just like I loved my half siblings already. I know it's silly considering I've only been in their presences for two hours but I already felt incredibly attached to them.

It seemed my list of people I must protect was growing by the hour.

"I'll protect him, and you," I said. "I'm powerful, y'know?"

"I've heard," she giggled.

"Well, I'm not powerful yet," I corrected, sourly. "One day...I'll be strong."

"We wouldn't be facing problems if you weren't," Spencer laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long were you planning to stay in Rio?" Nahuel asked, suddenly.

"A week at the most," Dad answered.

"That's fine...just don't hang out in public to much, okay? All places have their risks but Rio is very...crowded come nightfall."

"How so?" I asked.

"Vampires wander up from the underground," David explained. "They can't come out in daylight so that's the only time they get fresh air."

"Oh."

"And hanging around with us isn't the best idea, either." Amy said. "I love you kid, I really do, but they watch us...more specifically, Joham watches us."

"Joham?" Esme questioned.

"My father." Nahuel sighed. "He's just as excited for the prophecy as Aro seems to be. He's tried making a few of us but hasn't had much luck. Recently, he acquired Hector-" he hissed out his name. "And has him travel far and wide searching for the child,"

Edward hissed as well. "We weren't planning to stay long this is strictly business so we have no problem leaving."

"It's not all business," I pouted. "This is my first trip out of the state, the country. I'm so excited to be here. I mean, I love my home and all but there is only so much of it that I can take."

"I understand," Ethan says. "Even this place gets boring. I use the underground tunnels to travel all over sometimes."

"You know about the underground as well?" Jasper asked.

"I'm starting to think everyone but us knew," Alice frowned.

"It was meant to be that way." Amy said. "Aro has to make sure that he chooses the perfect family, as I said. There are certain things he doesn't want you to know so he simple has Victoria wipe your memory clean of those little facts. You'd never know."

"When did they acquire a new guard?" Edward demanded.

"Ten years ago?" David questioned.

"More or less," Spencer confirmed with a shrug.

"Victoria's power is useful yet very dangerous. She could wipe away a lifetime of memories with a simple glance. Aro keeps her close." Ethan smirked. "She can wipe us though. She's tried, at least she has with me."

"But anyone else is susceptible to her power unless they're protected by a shield...which Bella will be. She'll just need to learn to project it to protect you."

"Would he really order our memories wiped after all this time?" Rosalie questioned.

"No," Alice responded. "He won't."

"How do you know?"

"I can see the future, most times. It's getting easier and easier these days. I wonder why..." she trailed off frowning.

"What I don't understand is why would he try to wipe that underground city from our memories in the first place," Emmett grumbled. "What was his motive? He wants people to know about her so why not leave that little tidbit of info in our mines so we practically walk into a trap?"

Why not indeed?

"Just because I share Aro's venom, doesn't mean I know his motives," Logan grumbled.

"I have a theory though," Spencer said. "If she's down there...it's too easy but if he has her up here, with no foreseeable knowledge of the underground, those that want her have to search and destroy until they find her and take the surface back."

"I'll stop them," I said, confidently. "I'll force them back down before they hurt the humans."

"If a riot starts before you get a handle on your powers, you won't be much help," Ethan said, patting my shoulder "You'd actually be somewhat of a hindrance because we all have to watch our backs from your backfiring powers."

I frowned.

Why couldn't I be like a normal vampire? When they're reborn, they have their powers from the get go and most have a good handle on them.

"What he means is, it's a good thing you can't die," Spencer clarified. "If by chance something occurs in the next few months and you don't have the powers...you'll be taken forcefully and when you fight...well, temper issues effect everyone."

My family let out growls.

"Over my pile of ashes," Edward muttered.

"No," I said, glaring at them. "I can put myself back together if ripped apart and burned...right?" Spencer nodded. "Right. If that were to happen, don't falter in whatever you're doing. I'll be fine."

While the idea of being ripped to shreds and lit on fire wasn't appealing in the least, I was glad that if I was vigilant enough I could protect my family from suffering a similar fate.

We stayed at my sibling's home all night long. My family threw out question after question to my new family in hopes to learn all there is to know about hybrids. Nahuel and the others were happy to answer everything and then some.

I tried to stay awake, to learn too, but eventually my eyes started to flutter closed and I fell asleep on Cassie's lap.

* * *

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through interesting situations.**

* * *

**Esme**

"Cannonball," Ethan yelled as he flung himself from the top of the waterfall and plummeted into the clear water below.

I couldn't help but grin as I heard Bella giggling as she was splashed with the tide wave of water.

For the first time since Bella had entered our lives, we were at peace. We had come to South America nearly three days ago and had found all the answers we were looking for and then some.

Bella would be okay. She wouldn't ever die, a fear that we've had since her growth accelerated.

We did have some concerns but we all decided that it's best to not worry over the inevitable nor was it wise to worry over the future that was uncertain to even Alice.

It was time to go about our lives as normally, moving forward and hoping for the best-something I've always done.

"My turn, My turn," Bella squealed as she scaled the waterfall.

"Careful," I said out of habit.

"Always, mom." she leaped from the top and splashed into the water below, making an ever bigger wave then Ethan had. She came up looking triumphant.

They, meaning the other hybrids and Cassie, have really taken to Bella over the last few days. They loved her dearly already and I knew that come Sunday, it would be hard for us to part was. They fit into our family so effortlessly, it was like they were meant to be with us.

But we'd keep in contact-with visits and frequent phone calls.

"Did you see my splash, Edward?" Bella asked. "Wasn't it the biggest ever?"

"It was," Edward chuckled.

I smiled again.

It's so nice to see-hear-him smile and laugh.

"She loves impressing you," Alice smirked as Bella swan toward Spencer and David.

"I'm just her brother, Alice."

"You're her best friend," Rosalie huffed. "She doesn't group you in with the rest of us...now that would be weird."

"She's right," Amy said as she lounged beside me. "I can tell that she feels like you're her best friend and not a sibling."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Sure, whatever."

"The sooner you admit it, the sooner you'll stop being annoyed." Amy giggled. "You're talking to a girl who had to go through Logan's love obsession with Cassie. I know all the signs. I know exactly how it starts and that..." she nodded to Bella. "Is the beginning. You're her best friend, her confidant, and one day you will be her mate...sorry, but you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Unless you want her to forever live in pain," Cassie added, sadly.

Edward walked away, frowning.

"How did you handle Logan's courtship?" Rosalie asked.

"I took it all in stride."

"Liar," Amy laughed. "The girl was scared shitless...sorry, but it's true."

"Okay, I was a little scared...especially after my boyfriends started disappearing but I understood after a while. And even as a human I felt the attraction-the pull-the need to be with him. I was okay with giving everything up to be with him."

"You're boyfriends started disappearing?" Alice asked, slightly humored.

"Three of them," Cassie sighed.

"It's part of being the mate of a hybrid...or any vampire really. Jealousy runs at an all time high. Logan caught sight of them and...Well, I'm sure you can figure out what happened."

I glanced at Logan. He didn't look like the type that could ever go wild like that. He was very serious yet loving. But he was also part vampire and even the nicest of people can snap because of that.

"What'cha talking about?" Bella asked as she perched herself on my lap.

"Hybrids," Amy told her. "We're pretty fascinating, don't you think?"

Bella groaned, "More questions? How many more do you have?"

"Only a million and a half more," I told her tickling her stomach.

"Ha, Momma...ha...no..." Bella squirmed in my lap as she giggled. "I give, I give."

I stopped with a grin.

"Bell, we're about to race, care to join?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" Bella squealed, bouncing. "What kind of race?"

"We're racing around the island using only the water," Edward explained. "Winner will decide their prize when the race is over."

"I want to do it, I want to do it!" Bella said, bouncing impatiently.

"Alright," The move to line up at the water fall-the water led down a stream and opened up to the ocean. I was surprised that even Carlisle decided to join the boys in a race. "On your mark, get set...Go!"

They all leaped from the cliff and disappeared in the water..

"I suppose we should move to the main beach," I suggested. "May I carry you, Cassie?"

"Sure."

I gently swung her up into my arms and took off toward the main beach with the others. As I deposited Cassie onto her feet, the others set up their beach towels and the umbrellas.

"I wish I could tan," Rosalie sighed as she laid flat on her back in the sun. "That would be amazing."

"It's not as fun as it's cracked out to be," Cassie disagreed as she huddled under one of the large umbrella's.

"You don't tan, you burn," Amy laughed. "She turns redder than a tomatoes if she's out in the sun for more than ten minutes."

Poor girl.

"It's better than glittering in the sunlight."

"I don't mind it," I said, examining my arm.

When I first became a vampire, I was weirded out by the ability to shimmer in the sunlight. Also a bit saddened because I knew that I would never be able to walk amongst my peers again without attracting loads of attention.

But now, It was just one of those things that just was. I didn't feel negatively about it nor did I feel positive about it. Why pout over something that can't be changed?

"I'm the lucky one," Amy smirked.

Like I've noticed on Bella, Amy's skin glows faintly in the sunlight-it was nothing that would keep her from socializing with humans during a bright day.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Alice giggled, lightly shoving her.

"Hey, Alice, who will win this race?" Cassie wondered.

"Logan," Alice answered instantly. "Bella will come in second, Edward in third..."

It took them ten minutes to race around the island though I bet if they didn't try to cheat it would've taken less time. The boys were rough when it came to competitions-always trying to best each other no matter what it took. I'm sure there was a lot of that going down under the water.

I hope they weren't rough with Bella.

Even if she wasn't breakable, she was still a little girl.

Logan came in first, just as Alice had predicted, and soon after Bella surfaced and then Edward rushed out with her.

"I win! Woo!"

"I'll beat you next time," Bella said, giving him a fist bump.

"She spends way to much time with the boys," Rosalie grumbled. "We need to have a girls day one of these days."

I just smiled and nodded.

"I came in second place," Bella announced to the others as they finally surfaced. "You guys suck!"

"Ooh, I do?" Emmett asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yup."

Alice giggled, "Careful."

"Huh?" Bella asked, frowning. Emmett swooped in and caught her around the waist before running to the edge of the water. He then threw her into the ocean-with the amount of force he used I'm surprised she didn't land in another country.

"Emmett!" I gasped.

"She's fine," he said, waving my off. "Right, Bella?"

"Riiiight," she yelled back.

I just barely made out her form in the water.

Shaking my head, I settled back on my beach towel to relax.

We stayed on the beach for a couple hours being...normal. It was odd even to me and I tried as hard as I could to make my home normal-though we were far from it.

The one thing I have always loved about Isle Esme was that it was secluded and allowed us to truly be ourselves. We could glitter in the sunlight and play volleyball with our super strengths and not one person would think it was freaky-not even Cassie though I'm sure that's because she's grown use to all things vampire by now.

Isle Esme also had a way of wiping away the tension or maybe that was just what we had learned...I don't know but I'll take it over the stress any day.

As the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon rose, I decided it was time for Bella to get ready and get in bed. We had an early flight tomorrow and while the rest of us would be fine, Bella wouldn't. Hybrids required at least eight hours of sleep a night for the first few years.

She put up a fight, naturally, but I won in the end. I'm mom and that means what I say goes.

After she said goodnight to everyone, she skipped in the house to shower and put on her pajamas. A few moments later Edward headed inside to read her a bedtime story.

Personally, I don't think Romeo and Juliet is quite the appropriate bedtime story but Bella loves it so I let it slide.

Bella was asleep in no time and soon enough, Edward joined us on the beach again.

"It sucks that you guys are leaving tomorrow," Ethan said, somberly. "It's nice to hang out with people who understand us."

"Yeah it is," Rosalie surprised me by agreeing.

"Feel free to come visit whenever," I said, wish that I could take them all home with me. I didn't like that they were all alone in the forest with no one to look out for them.

Sure they could take care of themselves but that was just the mother in me.

"Definitely," Spencer readily agreed.

Logan laughed, "You'll see us so much that you'll get tired."

"Nonesne," I said. "It's like I have more children now and I never get tired of my children."

They beamed at me and it warmed my heart.

I knew that none of them ever had a good mother figure in the picture which was horrible because they were such great kids. Part of me wished that Aro wouldn't have wasted the lives of others and had just given them all to us as they were born.

But I can't turn back time, I can only move forward.

"Why don't you come back with us?" It tumbled out of my lips before I could stop it.

"What?"

I glanced at my family and lastly my husband. He nodded and smiled. "Come back with us. We were planning to relocate very soon anyway. We could find a bigger house and you could all stay."

"We can't impose like that," Nahuel said, though I could tell he wanted to accept.

I saw Edward nod in my direction.

"Like I said, these last few days have been incredible and I've bonded with you all. It's tough to let you all go." Especially knowing that the creatures that lived underground surfaced during the night.

They exhanged glances.

"Ye..." David's smile fell suddenly.

As did mine.

"Her heartbeat...it's gone," Amy whispered.

I glanced back at the house and strained to listen for Bella's hummingbird wing heartbeat. I was met with silence.

I was up on my feet in seconds and bounding toward the house with the rest. But searching the house would do us no good, her heartbeat isn't present which means she either left the island or she's dead-and we all know that's not possible.

"Bella!" I yelled out. "Sweetie?"

"Where is she?"

"Do you smell that?" Ethan asked sniffing the air.

I could only smell my family scents around this room, nothing new.

"Hector," Amy hissed.

"He found her." Spencer growled.

"How? We were careful. I didn't feel anyone following us," Logan spit as he held Cassie close.

"Who's Hector?" I demanded. "How did he find us? Why did he take her?" Though I think we all knew the answer to the last one.

"Hector is Joham's henchman, remember?"

In my panic, I had forgotten about Nahuel's father and his thirst for the hybrid child as well.

"I don't know how he found us but we know why he took her." Spencer sighed. "We have to find her before he takes off with her. If he manages to slip away...it'll be next to impossible to find her."

I whimpered.

"We'll find her!" Carlisle said, firmly as he pulled me close. "We'll find her and bring her home. I promise."

* * *

**Uh Oh.**

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**********Warning: grossness is in this chapter. It has to do with a hybrid being born (A boy hybrid aka the stronger babies...so be prepared.)**

**********Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ************interesting situations.**

**********ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Bella**

The bed didn't feel right, was the first thing I thought as I woke from my deep slumber.

It was too lumpy and smell different then the one I had fallen asleep on. At first I figured that we were home and that I had overslept but it didn't feel like my bed at home either.

"Dad?" I called out as I sat up and looked around the room.

The room was completely dark though I could still see the wooden walls and floors. This room had a more cabin like feel to it then the house on Isle Esme did.

I sniffed the air.

The scents were all wrong too.

And so were the sounds.

I could hear a heartbeat...no two of them. One was beating fast-like my heart- and the other was beating slower-like a human heart. I sniffed the air again and smelled blood, involuntarily my mouth filled with venom.

but I swallowed it down, "Mom? Edward?"

The door opened and I held my breath. I went rigid as a man with tan skin and black hair carefully stepped into my room. He was a vampire, I could tell that from his red eyes, but he didn't appear to be hostile. In fact, he had a smile on his face.

I still didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" I demanded, calmly.

"Don't be frightened, child," he said as he moved closer. I flinched away from him with a hiss. "My apologies." he stopped moving.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

He smirked, "Dead."

I hissed at his dark lie, "Liar."

"It was a joke," he laughed. "She's completely fine though she's about to be leaving for the airport I assume." He glanced at his watch. "Nine thirty...isn't your flight back to the states in twenty minutes?"

"They won't leave without me."

"Oh but they will."

I shook my head, "I know them better then you do."

"That you do," he sighed.

"Why am I here? Who are you?"

I did have a hunch as to the why I was here question but I wasn't sure. How did this guy find me? I haven't left the Island since we found the hybrids. Did one of them tell someone?

No, they'd never do that too me.

"I'm Joham," he introduced.

"Nahuel's dad." I whispered.

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am his father. The little shit isn't grateful though. I gave him life and he turns his back on me..." he growled but then calmed himself. "Excuse me. It's just heartbreaking when children don't live up to your expectations."

"Just like it's heartbreaking when you're father is a lunatic chasing some false prophecy." I shot back.

"Ah, so you know of the prophecy then?"

"Yes but I'm not her."

He laughed. "Oh, that's cute. You're trying to fool me into believe you. Tell me, is that one of your powers?"

"I don't have any."

He grabbed my chin in his hand and stared deeply into my eyes, "I can feel it, child. In your eyes...Do you know the eyes are the window to the soul?"

"I've heard it before," I said, pulling my face away. I rubbed my chin-it kind of hurt.

"I don't wish to harm you," he said, softly. "I merely need your help."

"I don't have any powers!" I snapped.

"Not yet but you will soon." he said. "And all I want is for you to help me take down the Volturi. I want to sit in their place and rule...that's not so much to ask...is it?"

Oh, I would be taking down the Volturi alright but I wasn't about to let this maniac take their place.

"No."

He smiled.

"I mean, no I won't do it."

He sighed and tried to reel in his anger. "Listen, you help me and you'll be back with your family in three years-four at the most."

Four years without my family?

No way.

I could get out of here. There had to be a way...somehow.

"I'm not a bad guy," he insisted. "I just want change. If you knew how long the supernaturals faced social injustices, you'd side with me, sweet child. Don't they deserve happiness as well?"

"Destroying humans isn't a way to achieve happiness."

"We'd never destroy them, they're vital to our survival, silly girl."

I scowled at the wall.

"Oh, God!" I heard a woman shriek in pain. "Joham! Joham," she sobbed.

"Quiet, Addison," he roared before smiling back at me. "Silly humans is more like it."

He's disgusting.

"Please," the woman begged. "Help me."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. "What area you doing to her?"

"Childbirth," he shrugged. "Speaking of which...Hector! Dispose of the girl. I don't need her anymore."

"No!" I yelled. "No, you can't do that. You can't hurt her."

I didn't know this girl-nor have I seen her- but the idea of sitting back while they did whatever to her and her baby made me want to vomit.

"Hold on, Hector." he looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because..." I struggled with an excuse. "It's not right."

"She must want a meal," the one called Hector summed up as he leaned against the doorframe. "Are you hungry, little one?"

"No."

"Then why keep her alive?" Joham asked, confused.

"Because she deserves to live!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news-" the look on Hector's face told me otherwise "-But she'll be dead soon anyway. His kid is forcing his way out of her as we speak."

Oh.

"Dispose of him too, I don't need another failure."

"No!" I screeched. "I want him...let me have him."

"Very well." Joham agreed.

"You can't be serious," Hector groaned.

"She wants him and so she'll get him," Joham glared. "Come, child." he grabbed my hand and tugged me off the bed. I stumbled behind him into the living room where I found the girl laying crumpled on the floor.

The blood was filling the air and making my throat burn but I resisted.

The girl-and yes I mean girl. She barely looked older than sixteen- whimpered and raised her hand to me. I dropped to my knees beside her and held her hand as she writhed on the floor.

"It'll be okay," I told her, even though I knew it was a lie. "You'll be okay."

I heard the sound of tearing flesh and looked at her belly. It was bloated and bruised up badly but a small hole was starting to form as the baby pushed harder to get out. The girl, Addison, screamed louder and clawed at my arms much like the baby was doing to her stomach.

And then I heard a sickening snap and Addison went completely limp. I knew she wasn't dead because her screams had yet to cease.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Joham laughed.

"It's like watching a live horror movie," Hector agreed.

I ignored them and reached for the baby. His head was poking out of her stomach as was one of his arms but he seemed to be stuck. I figured it would hurt less if I helped him rather than have him struggle.

I grabbed his little arm and pulled hard. His other arm popped free and so I kept pulling until he was completely free. He was a bloody screaming mess.

"Is...is..." Addison coughed up some blood. "Boy?"

"It's a boy," I told her, moving closer to her face.

"Chris...christ..opher." She barely managed to cough out before her hear thundered to a stop.

"I told you," Joham said as I stared at her in horror.

This was just too much for me to process.

"If my father was here, he could've saved her." I whispered. "Why didn't you bite her? She could be like you...she..."

"I don't want her," Joham said, kicking her body.

I growled at him.

"And I definetly don't want him," he said, nodding to the baby. Christopher was sucking on his hand, tasting the blood, so he was quiet. I was thankful for that because I feared that they'd snap and kill him had he continued on a crying spree.

"Can we wrap this shit up? They're looking for her and it won't be long until they stumble upon us."

"One moment," Joham leaned down and covered his fingers in blood. He brought it to my face and I flinched away while more venom flooded my mouth.

No, Bella.

No.

No.

No.

My eyes fluttered closed and I growled.

Yes.

Just one taste.

I'm so hungry.

"I've got him," Joham whispered, taking the baby from me. As soon as Chris was out of my arms, I lunged forward and sank my teeth into her wrist. What was left of her blood flooded my mouth and I growled in satisfaction.

But in the back of my head, my logical side was screaming at me to stop.

I just couldn't.

It was a miracle I had resisted as long as I had.

When her body didn't have a drop of blood left in it, I sat back disgusted with what I had just done. I knew that I hadn't killed her but it still didn't feel right.

Am I a hypocrite? I mean, I do drink donation blood but no one had to die for it...

I don't know.

I was so confused about everything right now.

Joham handed Christopher back to me and hoisted the lifeless girl back into his arms. I watched in horror as he threw her outside as if she were trash.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Disposing of her," he said, shutting his door.

"She deserves a proper burial," I said. 'She gave her life for you. Don't you think she deserves that much?"

"Would it please you if I buried her?" Joham asked, softly.

I nodded.

I knew his game. He was trying to give me everything I wanted so that when it was his turn, I'd give into him easily. I wasn't stupid and I'm not going to grant him any favors however I was using his plan in my favor.

"Hector, go dig a hole," Joham ordered, snapping his fingers.

Hector glowered. He looked so menacing, so evil, that even I couldn't help but flinch back. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Dig your own fucking hole," Hector spat. "That bitch meant nothing to me."

"Do as I command or face the consequences," Joham roared.

"Ha! You need me so I know you won't do shit," Hector laughed. "Now watch and learn how things should be dealt with. If you let this little bitch push you around, you won't rule a God damn thing." He turned to me and grabbed my arm.

I squeaked out in pain as he hauled me back to the bedroom. He then threw me in. I stumbled forward and caught myself on the bed and stared at him with wary eyes.

"Listen up, from now on, what I say goes. Don't fucking ask for a thing because you won't get it. If you break any of my rules, I will not only kill you but I'll go after your family too, got it?"

I felt a stab of anxiety at the mention of him hurting my family but quickly hid it, "I'm not scared of you."

His jaw clenched and he looked like he was struggling to keep himself calm. Unlike Joham, he didn't try for long. Soon enough his red eyes flared with rage and he raised his hand-slapping my across the face with enough for that it would've shattered a human's skull.

I tasted blood-my own- and swallowed as I stared up at him in fear.

This would be a good time to have powers but since I didn't, what could I do? I wasn't strong enough to take on a full grown vampire. I still lost arm wrestling matches to Emmett for goodness sake.

"Doesn't feel good, does it?" he questioned. I remained silent. "Are you going to be a good girl and listen or should I go kill...Hmm, who's your favorite? Oh, yes, Edward. Would you like me to bring him here and rip him to shreds in front of you?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so," he spat before turning around and leaving the room. He slammed the door behind himself so hard that it splintered the wood.

Hector's heavy footsteps stalked back to the living room and then the yelling started. Joham was angry that he just ruined any change they had at getting me to cooperate, Hector disagreed.

I tuned them out and Chris on the bed. He was still quiet though he did let out a whimper or two every so often. He was hungry but I didn't have anything to give him.

"I'm going to get us out of here," I mouthed to him, though I knew he had no idea what I was doing.

Now how to get out of here?

* * *

**Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ****interesting situations.**

**ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Bella**

As I pulled my over shirt off and wrapped it around Chris, I glanced around the room to see if there was some way that I could escape without being noticed.

There wasn't.

However, there was a window that I could get out of. It looked like someone had hammered it shut-as if that would be enough to stop me, I thought with a scuff- but it was easy enough to bust through. I just had to choose the right moment.

Hector and Joham couldn't be outside nor could they be right outside the door when it happened-or worse both places. They'd easily snag me and who knows what would happen then.

As their arguing continued, I picked up Chris again. He snuggled his head into my neck as I tip toed across the floor and eyed the window a bit more closely.

Definitely easy to escape through.

I moved back to the bed, climbing onto it and positioning myself so that I'd break straight through the window.

I covered Chris's face as best as I could before I threw my body at the window. As soon as it shattered, Joham and Hector stopped arguing but as soon as my feet touched the ground, I shot into the forest like a bullet.

I heard the roars of fury behind me and quickly sped up.

Go faster, please.

Please.

Please.

I had just fed, which gave me a natural boost but I still wasn't going as fast as I would like to.

However, I was fairly certain that at speeds like this, I would be able to beat even Edward-the fastest vampire I know.

"Isabella," Joham yelled. "Come back, sweetheart."

They were gaining on me-sort of. I knew that if I stopped or stumbled, they'd be on me in a second so I forced them out of my mind and focused on the feeling of my feet hitting the cold wet ground.

Faster, Bella. Faster.

My plan wasn't thought out as well as I thought it was.

Sure I was out now but where do I go? I had no idea where I was. What was I planning to do? Just run around aimlessly for hours and then when I got tired let them take me back?

No, that wasn't appealing in the least.

But where do I go?

I needed to get back to my family but which way was the island?

I sniffed the air, hoping to smell a familiar scent that would lead me in the right direction but came up short. I did smell Hector's scent all around this area but it looped a lot.

It wasn't a reliable path to follow.

Christopher whimpered and shifted his face closer to my neck. The next second, his teeth sank in and he started to drink.

"No, Chris," I chided as I pulled him away with a hiss.

He started to wail.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are," Hector taunted.

"Please, Chris. They'll hurt us if they find us, quiet," I begged as I started to run again.

This time, I took to the trees. I was fast when it came to moving through the trees-faster than Edward would be-so I was confident they wouldn't be able to get to me.

But of course that still left the where was I going thing.

"Chris," I begged as I heard them running just feet behind me on the ground floor. "Please."

He continued to wail. With a sigh, I moved him back to my neck. "Okay, Okay. Drink."

He quickly sunk his teeth into my neck and gulped down large mouthfulls of my blood.

And that's when I realized it was a bad idea.

The more blood he took, the slower I got. Soon enough, black spots were appearing in my vision and I misstep, forcing myself to plummet to the ground with a hard thud.

"No more..." I gurgled pulling Chris away.

He didn't cry this time.

"Isabella," I heard Joham call.

He wasn't too far away.

I felt hands grab me and started to struggle, "Ssh, it's alright."

This person was new.

"I'm here to help you."

He wasn't lying.

He picked me up a bit easier now that I had stopped fighting and walked down some steps? Since when are there random steps in the amazon forest? I don't know.

Just more confusing stuff to add to the list.

The deeper we got, the colder it got. I shivered-something that I've never done before-and pushed myself closer to my mystery savior.

I was cold...I was hungry...and the black spots were back.

I whimpered as I struggled to keep myself awake.

"Sleep little one," I heard a feminine voice tell me. "It's alright. You're safe now."

I couldn't sense a lie in her words and my body took that as an okay to shut down even more and drag me into the world of dreams before I could tell it no.

When I woke, I was in yet another different room. This one was bright and cheery with pale blue walls and multiple colorful paintings. It remainded me of something out of one of mom's pottery barn catalogues.

Slowly, I sat up and felt my head start to spin. I groaned and held my head tightly in my hands. Where was I? What happened to my family? To Chris? Chris!

Where was he?

Slowly my memories of last night-this morning?- came back. I remember someone saving me-two people actually. A girl and a boy. I remember Chris drinking from me which is why I became so sluggish and fell.

But where was I? I don't remember that part.

I pushed the covers off myself and climbed out of the soft bed so that I could look out the window. I didn't see the sun, not at all. There wasn't even a moon present. Just small little floating specks that resembled stars.

What was this place?

Looking down, I saw grass but it looked different than any grass I've ever seen.

"Oh, Good, you're up."

I shut the curtain and turned around.

I didn't see anyone but I could hear the flapping of wings. It sounded a lot like my heartbeat but not quite.

"Over here," a small voice called again.

I looked at the foot of the bed and found small man floating about the white post. My eyes opened up as big as saucers and I stumbled over to him.

"Whoa." I gasped as I inspected this little man.

He smiled, "A fairy."

"They're really real?"

I've known that Vampires weren't the only creatures for a few weeks now but seeing this and knowing were two completely different things.

"Very much so," he said, nodding. "I thought this form would be less frightening. I didn't want to spook you."

"That's very kind of you," I said. "But waking up with strangers isn't exactly new to me."

He laughed. "I suppose not."

I smiled too.

"I'm Antonio, by the way. I'm the one who saved you earlier."

"Oh, I'm Bella," I said, holding my hand up for him to shake. I blushed when I realized my hand was bigger than he was. How was he going to shake it? Antonio wasn't fazed and shook my pink with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Do you...know what I am?" I wondered, cautiously.

"Oh, yes." he confirmed. "Everyone down here knows who you are."

So I was underground. It was a dangerous place for me to be yet I felt completely safe here with Antonio.

"I'm underground?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's not good."

"It's not," he agreed, sighing. "But it's easier to hide down here when Hector is after you. He doesn't come down much-angered a lot of residents last time."

"Oh." That was comforting.

"We'll get you out of here soon enough," Antonio promised me as he took on a more human like form. "We don't want anyone figuring out who you are."

"It's a dead giveaway, isn't it? As if my heartbeat wasn't enough, my eyes tell it all." I huffed.

"How many people know about you, Bella?"

"A dozen?" I shrugged. "My family, my siblings and now Joham and Hector," I grimaced. That was going to cause some problems. "I trust all but two."

"Hector and Joham," Antonio guessed with a sigh. "You're very right not to trust them. They're the lowest of low. Of course, only a selected few believe that. Hector is just as important as you are in the scheme of things."

"Really?"

I don't recall the legends mentioning him.

"Really," Antonio confirmed.

I wanted to ask more but another person entered the room- a woman. She had dark skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. She reminded me a lot of my mom because of how her kindness shinned in her eyes.

She was good.

"Ah, Bella, this is Helen."

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Good," I said.

"That's good. You gave us a little scare when we brought you in."

I frowned, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"You died on us."

I gasped, "I...I died?"

"Blood loss is very real and very dangerous for hybrids. Not to worry, you healed quite well on your own. As for the rest of your injuries...a nice cup of blood should do you wonders."

My hand drifted to my neck, I could feel teeth marks still imprinted into my skin.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, dropping my hand.

"A day?" Helen guessed. "Maybe a day and a half."

My family must be so worried!

"Did the baby I came with make it?"

"He's fine, very bubbly. Amanda has him downstairs," I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least one person I care about is okay.

But what of the rest.

"Come, I'll bring you to him," Helen held out her hand. "And we'll get you something to drink. You must be thirsty."

"A little," I said, taking her hand.

"Now, Bella, don't be scared of anyone you see in this house, okay? They won't harm you. We all stand for the same thing and that things is you."

I nodded, mutely.

"Some people you'll meet down here are rather frightening but they're gentle giants, I promise."

My eyes widened, "Are there giants down here? Do they exist?"

"Oh, they exist and yes," Helen confirmed with a laugh.

We finally made it downstairs and came face to face with four...er...people. I instantly knew what Antonio meant when he told me that some might appear scary.

And I was scared when I came face to face with a monster that had green skin, pointing ears, and sharp teeth that stuck out the side of his mouth. I hid myself behind Helen and let out a warning hiss.

"Fear not, Bella," Helen said as she guided me back in view. "Daniel won't hurt you."

I watched the beast, Daniel, kneel before me and bow his head. "I am at your service, Bella. I will bring to you no harm."

Curiously, I reached out to touch his head. It felt rough, like sandpaper.

"What are you?" I asked, over the fear.

"I'm an Orc," he said as he slowly rose to his feet, once again towering over me.

"I'm Bella," I introduced. "And I'm a...well, you know."

"That I do," Daniel confirmed. "Welcome to Agartha, little one."

Agartha? What an odd name.

"Thanks."

My eyes wandered to the girl next to Daniel-she also happened to be the one that was holding Chris. She had long red hair, dark blue eyes, and a very pale complexion. She smelled like...fish and salt water.

"I'm Amanda," she spoke in a sweet voice.

"And what are you?" I wondered. She seemed normal, like Helen.

"I'm a mermaid."

"A...a mermaid?" I asked, doing a double take. Where was her tail?

"Yep," she giggled.

"But...how are you out of water?" The only mermaids I knew of were the cartoon ones that I occasionally watched. One of those was Ariel, she couldn't go on land because she had no legs. So, how did Amanda accomplish that?

"Humans tend to get mythical creatures wrong," Amanda said, rolling her eyes. "I have a human form as well."

"Oh, that makes sense."

Actually, things made very little sense right now.

* * *

**Pictures of the newest characters on on my polyvore. They get weirder, trust me. Amy (athousandmore) linked me to a site which contains every mythical creature ever spoken of, some even include pictures so...yeah, it's gonna get weird, lol**

**Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ****interesting situations.**

**ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Bella**

"You look human," I remarked, looking at Helen.

"I do but I'm not. I'm a witch, I've been around for nearly a thousand years."

"Wow," I mouthed. "You look really good for a thousand. How do you manage?" I know Vampire don't change and can live for millions of years but she has a heartbeat...how does that work?

"Being a part of the supernatural community has it's perks," she shrugged. "Not many of us age."

Made sense, I guess.

After our formal introductions were over, everyone moved to get comfortable. Daniel stood near the front door, glancing warily out the window every couple minutes, Amanda and Antonio moved to the couch with Chris, and Helen went to the kitchen.

I followed her as I was at loss of what to do.

"Let's get you something to drink," Helen said, gesturing to a bar stool. "Sit, sit."

I nodded and pulled myself up into the chair.

"You fed the little one, yes?"

I nodded, "It was the only thing that kept him quiet."

"You must've been scared."

"A little," I admitted.

"How did you manage to escape?" she asked as she pressed some buttons on one of the cabinets.

"They were arguing and I jumped out a window." I said. "It was easy."

"Did you catch what they were arguing about?"

"About how to treat me," I whispered. "Joham was trying to be nice because he thought I'd be more willing to help and Hector had other ideas...ideas of fear being the motivator."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She turned around and in her hands was a cup of blood. My mouth watered and I reached for it eagerly. She laughed and handed it over.

The cup was warm, like the blood had just been taken from the body. My conscience was telling me to ask where she got it but I was so thirsty. I couldn't think straight. I brought the cup to my lips and greedily drank it.

Something was off about this blood.

It tasted like blood only it was sweeter...a lot sweeter.

It didn't taste like any human blood I've ever drank but it wasn't bad.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Fairy blood."

"Did Antonio...?"

"Yes, he volunteered to give some. Fairy blood has healing powers and being drained takes out a lot on a hybrid. That should make you feel like brand new."

It did.

I didn't feel dizzy anymore nor did my throat burn.

"The wound on your neck and the mark on your face healed up as soon as it hit your tongue."

I touched my neck, feeling for Chris's teeth marks. "Wow. Does it heal everything?"

"Everything," she confirmed.

"That could be beneficial to humans," I said. "I mean, think of all the things that can be cured."

She smiled sadly, "I wish we could help but there are rules."

I frowned, "About helping people?"

"Sort of," she sighed. "We're not allowed on the surface for more than an hour at a time, as per the Volturi's rules. Not much could be done in that time."

"That's not fair."

"It's our punishment of sorts," she shrugged. "We're use to it by now."

"What other rules do you have?"

"About a million of them," she said. "It's like a prison down here at times."

Now I knew why so many creatures wanted to take the surface back. They thought it would win their freedom back.

As bad as I felt, I didn't think disrupting the human's life was right. Maybe taking down Aro would help them, they'd be free to do as they pleased...within reason of course.

I understood rules existed to keep order but having strict rules like not allowing them on the surface for more than an hour or so at a time wasn't right.

"But it's not horrible," she continued. "I don't mind it. I don't do much so that could be it."

I slightly smiled.

"Would you like some more?"

"No thank you," I said. "That filled me up rather quickly."

Fairy blood was truly something wonderful.

I left Helen to clean the dishes that sat in the sink and wandered around her house. It was really pretty, very magazine like if you ask me. My mom would love it.

Speaking of my mom, I missed her...and the rest of my family. I hope they were okay.

Deciding to talk to Helen about it, I turned around and ran right into Daniels legs.

"Sorry," I apologized, picking up the Ipad that he had dropped.

"No problem," he said, touching the screen. I watched in amazement as the screen projected itself right in front of his eyes.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" I asked. "I have one at home but it doesn't do anything like that."

Daniel grinned, the look almost menacing but his eyes were gentle. "Us supernatural's make amazing equipment."

"Surprising since most of their weapons are medieval," Antonio put in.

I noticed the swords on Daniels back. That was medieval. These days-at least on the surface- guns were all the rage.

"Hey, why is that?" I asked. "Shouldn't you have guns...I mean they probably wouldn't work but..."

"Guns are a cowards way out," Daniel hissed. "Why not give your opponent the right to fight for his life?"

"Because," I shrugged. "War isn't fair or even kind like that. It's about winning."

"Back in my day it was about honor," Daniel scuffed. "Human ruin everything," he muttered, striding away.

"Don't mind him, He's just really into honor and all that jazz," Amanda laughed.

I giggled, "I figured."

I trailed after Daniel, still intrigued by his 3D Ipad.

"Can I help you little one?"

"Can I see that?" I asked.

"Sure," he passed it to me. He was looking on a site that sold swords. Instead of having to look down and see a flat image, it was projected in front of my face in full color.

It almost looked real.

One of my hands let go of the Ipad as I swiped at the air.

Wow.

"This is really cool," I gaped. "What else can it do?"

"Just about anything," he said. "Mine is a bit advanced because I work for the MPF. It has a list of every mythical creature that has ever existed. It shows criminal backgrounds, locations-if they're wearing a tracking device-, weapons...upcoming weapons...future predictions-they're not right so never trust them..." I giggled. Alice would be rolling in money if she came down here. "The list is endless."

"How do I search for someone?"

"Background," he spoke.

The hologram of the sword disappeared and was replaced with a blank screen.

"Say the name."

"Edward Cullen," I told it.

"_Edward Cullen_," A computerized voice spoke. "_Born in Chicago on June 18th, 1901 to Elizabeth and Edward Masen. He was changed in 1918 after contracting the Spanish influenza. At this time he has no known mate. Creator is Carlisle Cullen. Would you like to see the background on Carlisle Cullen?" _it then asked.

Whoa.

It was creepy and yet very cool.

"Does it know his location?"

"Not unless he had a tracking device implanted."

"Oh, okay."

That was one less thing to worry about. For a second I feared that whoever had these, had a map straight to me if they ever figured out whom I associated with.

"Who's Edward Cullen?" Amanda wondered.

"He's my best friend," I said, looking down. "He's out there with my family, looking for me."

"You're vampire family, I presume?" Antonio guessed.

"And my hybrid family," I added. "They all must be worried sick about me. I have to go," I ran toward the door only to be caught around the waist by Daniel.

"That wouldn't be smart, Bella."

"But..." my bottom lip trembled.

"I'll go," Amanda said. "I can get out of here without anyone noticing."

"You will?"

She nodded. "Just tell me where they're staying."

"On an Island," I said. "Just off the coast of Rio. Someone should be there...I know it. They'd have someone stay back in case I wondered back on my own."

"Then I'll find them," she promised.

"Wait," she paused. "If you see a boy with bronze hair and golden eyes, that's Edward. He can read your mind...it'll be easier for them to believe you if you show them."

"Got it."

I calmed down a bit.

Soon enough my family would be here...in one piece-and we can hopefully go home. Not that I'm not enjoying being down here...I just didn't want to have to run into Hector or Joham again.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Antonio asked.

"Of course," I said without hesitation. "They only have my best interest in mind."

"If she trust them, then so will we," Helen said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Not everyone is the same."

"Just wait until you meet them," I said. "You'll see."

Daniel and Antonio nodded silently.

"How about we get dressed and play some games until Amanda returns?" Helen suggested. "I'll see if Lio would like to join us."

"Okay."

"Here, sweetie. I ran out to get some clothes for you while you were out." I took the pile of soft clothes.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

I ran back up to the bedroom I had woken up in and pulled on the red shorts and white t-shirt. It fit just right, even the shoes did. I felt a lot more comfortable now that I wasn't covered in blood and dirt.

The games that Helen had were amazing. Emmett would get a kick out of it that's for sure. Game boards were 3D much like Daniel's Ipad was and video games were just incredible-nothing like any human video game I ever seen.

I played a racing game with Daniel and I was actually on a track in a car.

It was the best.

"I win, again!" I squealed as I pulled the glasses off. "I'm so good at it and I've never played before!"

"Rematch," Daniel ordered.

Daniel was very competitive, very much like my big brother Emmett. I bet they would get along great...Well, one he got passed Daniels appearance.

"Alr..." I heard loud thumps on the porch. "Someone's coming."

Helen dashed to the window beside the door to see who it was.

"Messengers," Helen whispered.

Daniel grabbed my hand and silently tugged me out of the room.

"What are we doing?"

"Ssh," He opened up a door that led down into the basement. "Hurry."

It quickly flew down the stairs, missing my step as the door shutting behind me scared me. I tumbled down the steps and landed flat on my back-causing dust to stir up in the air.

I remained still as I heard a gruff voice talking to Helen, "Meeting at town hall in two hours, it's mandatory."

"What's it about this time?"

"Hell if I know," The voice growled. "But I was told to make my rounds and make sure everyone showed up."

"We'll be there," Helen promised as I pulled myself up.

"What are you doing in my room?" I heard someone hiss to my left.

I turned slowly only to come face to face with a...a...oh, wow. He was clearly around my age but he was half human and half...spider. Yeah, you heard me right. His top half was human and his bottom half was all spider.

"I...uh...I was trying to hide."

"And you thought this was a good place?" He demanded as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Be nice, Lio," Helen said, pushing him back so that he was out of my face.

"Why are you so rude?" I asked, bluntly. "I didn't do anything to you."

"You nearly crushed me when you fell down the stairs."

"What? no I didn't," I would've seen him, trust me. "You weren't even down here." I argued.

"I was too!"

"Bella, Lio here is a hybrid too, much like you actually. Only he's half human and half spider instead of half vampire. He has the ability to shrink himself into a spider form which is why you wouldn't have seen or heard him."

"Oh," Maybe I did almost crush him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know creatures like you existed."

"I'm not a creature, I'm a person." he snapped.

I blushed furiously, "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Sure you didn't," he walked away and I couldn't help but stare at his legs-all eight of them. "Will you stop staring at me like I'm some kind of freak?"

"Lio!" Helen growled.

"What? mom, she's being rude too."

"Apologize this instant, young man," Helen demanded.

Lio sighed, "Sorry."

"I am too," I said. "I didn't mean to fall on you or even call you a creature."

"As long as it doesn't happen again, we can be friends," Lio held out his hand for me to shake.

I smiled, "That'd be cool."

"So, she can play with you now?" Helen asked. "Or do you still not want anything to do with her?"

Lio smiled sheepishly, "Mom! Look, I'm sorry about that. I just know what we were taught in school about you. We weren't exactly educated to be friendly."

They taught my prophecy in schools down here?

"I taught you differently," Helen huffed.

"It's okay." I said. "I was told not to friend spiders."

Lio grinned, "Guess we're both breaking the rules, eh?"

I nodded, giggling.

I heard Chris cry upstairs and Helen dashed upstairs to get him, "Play nice! No biting, either of you."

"Okay," Lio and I called in synch.

"She acts like I'm going to eat you," Lio rolled his eyes and crawled onto his bed. It was a spider web so I was hesitant to sit on it but he gestured for me to so I climbed on. It was so soft!

"You know I could eat you too," I said. "But I won't. I'm a vegeterain."

"How is that possible for a bloodsucker?"

I scowled at him.

"Ooh, sorry," he rolled his eyes. "It's just a term."

"Yet you got mad when I called you a creature."

"Okay, I'm sorry, honest and truly." he said. "I was joking."

I grinned, "I know."

"Right, hybrids know when you're lying and whatnot," Lio nodded. "Useful."

"Yeah, there's that but I could also see it in your eyes."

"The first reason sounds way cooler."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So they really teach supernatural's not to be friendly to me?"

"Just in South Agartha," he said. "They want us to be trained to hate you so that when the time comes, they have the number on their side-you know, in case you put up a fight."

I frowned, "I see. Are you on the good side or that side?"

"I'm neutral," he shrugged. "I like humans but I'd love to live on the surface. I hear the sky is beautiful."

"Have you not seen it?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Why not spider up and go up there?" I asked.

"Spider up," he snorted and then sighed, "We're not allowed up there, at all. Those of us who look more monster like are banned. They have MPF's all over all the exits. It wouldn't be hard to find me, even in spider form."

"Oh," I said, sadly. "That sucks."

"Yup."

"I wish I could satisfy both sides," I mused. "But one side will always hate my choice."

"My mom always told me that as long as it feels right, that's the right choice."

I nodded, that was a good thing to live by. I'd have to remember that.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," I repeated aloud.

"Good idea," he said, popping something into his mouth.

"What was that?" I asked as I heard loud crunching.

"A finger," he said, holding one in my direction. "Want one?"

I grimaced, "That's gross."

"You drink human blood, what's so different?"

"I leave the parts behind."

"This is what my people eat."

"I thought spiders ate flies."

He rolled his eyes, "Like that meal would fill me up."

"Don't you have giant mutant flies down here?"

He laughed, "No. Hey, do you want to play a game with me?"

Hiding my grimace, I nodded. "Sure."

"Want to play tag?"

"Sure, how do you play?" I asked.

"You've never played tag?" he asked, incredulously.

"I'm only four months old, I haven't heard of everything," I said, shrugging. "And I don't get out much so no."

"Come on," he sighed, opening up his window.

"I can't go out there," I said, shaking my head. "They'll find me."

"Oh, right," his shoulders slumped briefly. "Eh, we can play in the house. Come on. No wait..." he smirked. "Hold out your hand."

I did.

I watched in fascination as he shrunk down to spider size. His human head was replaced with that of a spider as well. He scaled my leg and I squealed-it was ticklish. As his spider body climbed onto my hand, I could tell that he was laughing as well though I couldn't hear anything.

"Shall we go upstairs?"

His head bobbed 'Yes', I'm assuming.

I held him carefully and raced upstairs to play this game called tag.

* * *

**Lio's species is a real legend that was found on the mythical legends site. The creature is as I described torso of a human and bottom half of a spider. Some have eight eyes some have just two, it all depends.**

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ****interesting situations.**

**ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Edward**

The wooden door split in half as my foot connected with it. Almost instantly, I could smell Bella's scent, along with blood-it wasn't hers so that calmed me.

For the past day, we have been going from cabin to cabin trying to find her. It wasn't easy considering we had very little knowledge of where he might take her.

Nahuel did know that his father owned various cabins in South America but he wasn't sure where they all were. We started with the ones he did know about and were led on a wild goose chase all around South America.

We'd find a trail and followed it. It mostly looped but sometimes it connected us to another cabin-one Nahuel didn't know about. However, none of them have had any trace of Bella ever being there.

But we found another trail at a cabin just on the coast and we followed it all the way down to Guarapuava. I knew we were on the right path because the two scents that we've come to know as Joham and Hector were all over that area and they were fresh-maybe an hour or two old.

And finally, those scents led us here.

The cabin was unlike Joham's other cabins. This one wasn't nearly as lavish as the rest, which meant he didn't plan to stay here long. It was just something to use to hide out.

"Edward," Alice gasped.

I grimaced as I looked down at a mangled girls body. She was tore up pretty bad-if I didn't know any better I'd say it was an animal attack but her stomach was still swollen. She had been pregnant and the baby fored it's way out and killed her.

"Look," Jasper turned the girls wrist and a small sized bite mark was visible.

"Do you think Bella did this?"

"She's drained," Carlisle confirmed.

"But she didn't do that," Ethan said, shaking his head. "That's the result of a hybrid."

"There's no sign of her, or any of them," Amy sighed as she joined us in the living room. "The bedroom window is broken though. I think Bella managed to get away. Her scent is strongest there, she was alone."

My feet were moving before I even thought of moving. I went to the bedroom and sniffed. Bella's scent was strongest on the bed and near the window-which had been shattered.

I rushed outside and sniffed again, following the trail deeper and deeper into the forest.

Her scent alternated between the ground and the trees. It's as if she was trying to throw them off by taking off through the trees but they were never far behind.

But it didn't go on for long. Around a large oak tree, her scent stopped but another scent joined-as did Joham and Hector's scents.

"Someone got her," I growled. "Someone new."

"Look who I found!" David grunted as he dragged a struggling man, Joham, into the clearing. I hadn't even noticed he disappeared-then again, a lot is escaping me because all I can think about it getting Bella back.

"Where is she, Joham!" Amy asked. "You have ten seconds," she warned as her hand lit up.

"I don't know," he cried like the coward he was. "I lost her, I swear." In his mind, I saw him arguing with Hector and then I heard the sound of glass shattering as she took off.

He let another thing slip. He blamed Hector for...I roared in rage and charged at him. Jasper caught me and held me back.

"You're dead."

"Edward, what did you hear?" Esme asked, softly.

He glanced at me in panic, Hear? he wondered. Can he read my thoughts?

"Yes," I hissed. "And you'll pay for what Hector did to her."

"Please, I wanted to treat her right," he sobbed tearless sobs. "I was nice to her...see." He showed me his act. "I swear...I swear...I swear..."

"What did Hector do?" Rosalie growled.

"He slapped her," The force of said slap wasn't light either. Bella may be a hybrid but that doesn't mean that kind of force should be used.

"I didn't want too." Joham begged me to see reason. "I treated her right. Cooperation is achieved through being treated right. Hector thought fear would help..."

"You never should have taken her."

"She's so powerful, I can almost taste it," he said, licking his lips. "Please spare me. I'll divide the power with you all. We just have to get the girl..."

"We would never use her like that!" Esme growled. "And neither will you."

Joham smirked, "It's only a matter of time. Hector will find her and if he can't, he'll tell the others to gather up a good team. You'll lose if you don't side with me."

"You're wrong."

"Kill him," I said, coldly.

"Wait! No, Please no," The brave act was over as he cried in terror. "Nahuel, son...please."

"You're no father to me." Nahuel turned away. "Go ahead."

As much as I wanted to rip him to shreds myself, Emmett got to him first and quickly dismembered him. Amy lit the fire and we stood there watching him burn-trying to think of our next move.

"What do we do?" Alice asked.

"Can you see anything?"

"You know I can't," she sighed.

"But you said..."

"It's getting clear but not that clear."

I thought every curse word ever invented and then some. I didn't think finding her would be easy, especially since she was so valuable to so many people, but I never figured we'd run out of leads.

"The question is where did they go from here," Jasper frowned. "If they took her back..." The sound of the tree groaning and moaning in protest caught our attention.

I turned around and stared at it, much to my amazement the trunk of the tree started to open up, forming a doorway. I could see a girl with red hair making her way towards us.

"What the..."

"Of course!" Spencer gasped. "Why didn't I think of it! The underground. He had to take her underground, that's the only explanation."

"Oh, excuse me," The girl stared at us in surprise. "You know curfew ended a few...what a minute. Edward?" she questioned, staring at me.

"Yes."

Almost instantly, her mind filled with images of Bella and a little baby.

"You have her?"

"Yeah, she's safe, don't worry." Amanda promised. "We got her patched up and she's playing-well, she was when I left. Sorry it took so long, it's hard getting out of the city after curfew."

"Patched up?" Esme asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

"Oh, uh...she died."

Esme choked out a sob.

"No, it's okay, Hybrids are known for...well, you should know," she said, gesturing to the hybrids. "The baby, Christopher, he latched on and drained her when she was making an escape. Antonio found her just in the knick of time and once she woke, we gave her some fairy blood and it healed everything right up."

That caught my attention. Although I had known about other mythical creatures existing for a few weeks now, it was still very weird to have it confirmed.

"Come on, she's very eager to see you all."

She didn't have to tell me twice.

We followed her into the tree-still very weird to think about- and down a long dark path. Eventually, we came to cement stairs that led deeper underground.

And then the city was revealed. It wasn't something I thought about but surely if I had it would've surpassed my expectations. Despite being underground, it didn't look like it. It almost seemed like we were on the surface.

There was a sky with shimmering stars, grass in the appropriate places, sidewalks and streets-not to mention business and small homes. In my opinion, it looked better than the surface did-cleaner somehow.

"Welcome to South Agartha," Amanda giggled.

"Wow."

We wandered through the city- a small part of it because it was fairly huge- with wide eyes. We must look like tourists. I could see several people roll their eyes at our gawking as they went on their way.

Alice's favorite part of town was the part that had all the shops set up. It wasn't like the streets prior-those were respectable business much like we have on the surface. The shops were a series of tens-there must be at least twenty on either side-that sold specialty items such as potions, fabrics, ingredients, spell books...things you wouldn't think to find were there.

But that didn't hold our attention for long-not even Alice could stay preoccupied with the shops when we stopped and took in those that stood behind the counters and those mingling in front of the shops.

Some of the mythical looked no different than I did but some looked very different, strange and even a bit scary. I've never seen anything like it before.

I was a bit wary of them but completely fascinated much like my family was.

"Amanda, dear!" A small woman gestured her over. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm well, Aubreesia. How about you?"

"Oh you know," she said, waving her hand. "Boring as ever. Anyway, I got Helen's package in today."

"Oh, I'll take it to her." Amanda agreed with a smile.

"Thank you. I'd take it myself but then I'd have to round up the troops and you know..." I noticed about six kids lazily lounging behind her playing with some sort of hologram.

"I get it," she laughed. "I'll see you later, Aubreesia. Take care."

"You two, darling."

"Well, are you done sightseeing or shall we continue?" Amanda asked as she tucked the fairly large package under her arm.

I wanted to see Bella, badly, but I was interested in browsing around. My want to see Bella alive and well with my own eyes won.

"Let's head to Bella," Carlisle suggested.

"We'll have plenty of time to explore later," Alice grinned as a vision of being underground-only with Bella at our side-showed itself.

"That's not possible."

"They don't seem to mind it," Alice shrugged. "Not down here of course. It's too risky but back home."

"Yeah, let's just make sure that EVERYONE knows about her," I scuffed as we followed behind Amanda.

"Actually, a lot of mythical under the states are very much team Bella." Amanda said. "They probably wouldn't mind."

"How do you know that?"

"Much like your human history books, the secession over a disagreement?" I nodded. "Well, when the prophecy first made itself known, a lot of people searched for it. Some just ignored it and lived their lives, they were peaceful were they were and didn't mind. A war broke out when those who wanted to find her started encroaching on territory. Lots of killing, burning...It was awful. The Volturi stepped in not long after that and forced us all down here. That's when the lines were drawn. A lot of those who are...evil, I guess you could say are under many Europe countries. However, there are still plenty good-down here...everywhere. Just like there will be some bad mixed in with the good. But you don't have to fear those under the states. They'd take care of her. They stick firmly to their beliefs."

"How long ago was this?"

She frowned, "Uh, Four thousand years ago? Maybe three thousand. I can't remember." she laughed. "I guess Mr. Bane was right in failing me in History."

I chuckled.

"And how do you fit into this world? You're so human...many of them are." Rosalie said as she glanced around uneasily.

"We don't all look like ogres."

"Hey," A tall green being with pointed ears, large teeth and wide eyes grumbled.

"Shut up, Francis," She giggled. "He's a friend, don't worry. To answer your question, I'm a mermaid. When I get in water, my tail replaces my legs." she explained as if she knew that's what our next question would be. "Others are witches, wizards, fairies, shape shifters, werewolves...A lot of mythical have human forms but some of us aren't so lucky-like orcs, orgres, spiderwitches/wizards, giants, dragons...etc."

"Is every fairytale creature real?" Emmett asked.

"Yup, pretty much."

"So the greek Gods?" Carlisle wondered with wide eyes.

"Very real," she laughed. "My great great great grandpa is one of them." She informed us as we stopped in front of a small cottage. The neighborhood was lined with small cottage, each decorated the front yard or painted the walls a different color to make it a little more unique. The cottage we were in front of was white with clean cut green grass. It looked and smelled off, like it was grass but wasn't at the same time.

"I'm back!" Amanda announced as she strolled in.

"Edward!" Bella screamed as she saw me. She flew into my arms. I held her close, squeezing her slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm more than okay!" she promised. "It's so fun down here."

I grinned at her. Reluctantly, I had to give her up because the others wanted a chance to hug and kiss her as well. I didn't drift to far though.

"Everyone, this is Helen, Daniels, Antonio and...wait, where's Lio?" Bella wondered as she wiggled out of Rosalie's grip-Rosalie sighed and pouted. "Lio."

I saw something small dart across the floor and then watched as a tarantula climbed up her leg before jumping into her hand.

"Guys, this is Lio. He's really cool."

"Uh, bells..." Jasper chuckled. "It's a bug."

Bella tossed it into the air and almost instantly, it grew. A small boy...er...spider...whatever he was replaced the small spider. From the waist down, he was all spider but from the waist up he was human-he even had a heartbeat: not like Bella's either.

"What if I hit the ceiling?" he grumbled shoving Bella.

"Hey!" she shoved him back and before we knew it, they were rolling around on the floor wrestling and giggling.

"He's a hybrid," Helen explained. "A cross between a human and spider-or a witch and a spider actually."

That's not disturbing to picture at all.

"Ow! No, biting!" Bella chided. "Don't make me bite you."

I leaned down and scooped her up. She giggled.

"No biting, Lio," Helen scolded. "You know better."

"She pinched me."

"Bella," Esme warned.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "But I couldn't let him beat me. Emmett cheats like that all the time when wrestling with Jasper."

Emmett grinned apologetically.

"I told you he cheated," Jasper grunted.

* * *

**Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ****interesting situations.**

**ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Edward**

While the kids continued to play, we settled in Helen's front room to talk. We had about a million questions about Agartha and its inhabitants and they didn't mind answer each one that spilled from our lips.

We found out that Antonio was a fairy-he took a small shape in his fairy form, as we already knew Amanda was a mermaid, Helen was a witch, and Daniel was an orc.

All but Daniel looked like normal human beings, which proved what Amanda had told us earlier true.

All this was fascinating and left me wanting more and more information on it. It was almost like a shiny new toy that I discovered. Overtime I'm sure the excitement of it would diminish but for now it was as alive as ever.

To make things better, Helen offered to give us several books on the history of Agartha so I was definitely looking forward to reading those-as was Jasper and Carlisle.

The rest, not so much. Although Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were very much interested in the different fabrics and outfits this placed had to offer and Emmett was very interested in all the advanced technology.

Now that, I was also interested in.

The mythicals had surpassed all technology that the humans had invented by leaps and bounds and yet they were very medieval in many ways. I mean, it's hard to think that the same people who managed to successfully create holograms were still using bows and arrows and swords.

However, those simple weapons were far more dangerous than one would think. The arrows-as Daniel told us- are coated in werewolf blood which is also mixed with vampire venom which makes it strong and able to penetrate just about any mythical-including vampires. His sword was much the same.

Intriguing, right?

One of the books that Helen offered, went into great deal of weapon making and all the ingredients used to enchant their weapons. She didn't need them anymore because it was taught in high school-now that's a high school I wouldn't mind attending.

"Town Meeting!" Someone shouted as they pounded on the door. "All must attend."

"We better head down," Daniel said, standing. "They'll get suspicious if we don't attend."

"Why don't you tag along?" Helen asked. "Cassie can stay back with the kids, she'll be safe-they all will be."

"I don't see why not."

I nodded, "But afterwards, I think it's best if we head back up and get ready to go."

"That'd probably be best," Antonio agreed. "It's dangerous for her down here."

Bella huffed, "Not if I hide."

"Do you really want to be stuck down here in this house all day, every day?" Helen asked.

Bella pondered it for a second, "I guess not. It's just so lovely down here. Why would anyone want to trade this for the surface? The surface sucks."

"We have our reasons." Daniel sighed. "But enough of that. Let's get a move on."

"Behave," Both Esme and Helen told Bella and Lio.

"Okay," the two agreed as they stared at their chess game.

"Cassie, if you get hungry, there is plenty of food." Helen told her.

Cassie smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie."

With another quick glance at the kids, we left Helen's house to head to the town square. The streets were pretty vacant though I could hear plenty just a few paces away. It sound like about a thousand or so mythicals were in attendance, maybe more.

My head filled with thoughts-it was almost overwhelming. I had grown use to hearing so little voices that this was causing a headache.

"What are these meetings for?" Carlisle wondered as we stopped at the back of the crowd.

"Usually stupid stuff," Antonio explained. "New residents, New rules, Updates on the Volturi...sometimes openings on the MPS. Not all of them are mandatory, though."

"Quiet!" A woman yelled as she stalked out on stage. "Quiet!" Everyone went silent-however there minds were anything but. It was while searching through said minds that I found his-Hectors. His thoughts were focusing on Bella-the way she looked, the way she smelled...he was remembering it all so that he could tell the crowd.

"We have to..."

"We have a guest here today and he has big new to share," she grinned, excitedly. "Please give a warm welcome to Hector."

There were many hisses of displeasure-Hector didn't have many friends down here. I could see in many minds that he was nothing more than a stingy tryant.

Well, he was about to redeem himself, I thought sourly.

"Oh, no." Esme gasped.

"My fellow friends," Hector started. "Thousands of years ago, there was a war. A war that made the Volturi force us underground to live like rats but no longer will we allow that! For I have seen, with my own two eyes, they hybrid child that will free us."

Shouts of disbelief, excitement, and anger filled the square.

"We need to get out of here," Emmett grunted. "Now."

He didn't have to tell me twice.

We disappeared as Hector started to explain in lengthy detail his encounter with Bella-he sugarcoated most of it, giving the mythicals false hope but many believed him.

I pushed myself faster, nearly taking Helen's front door down as I burst through it. Cassie, Bella, and Lio looked at us with wide startled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"We have to leave...now," I said, picking Bella up.

"I'll show you the way," Antonio said as he passed Esme the baby, Christopher. "Let's go."

"Be careful,"

"You too," Carlisle said. "I hope nothing will happen..."

She held up her hand to stop him, "Nothing will happen to us. Just go. Don't worry."

I dashed out the door with Bella. We took an alternate route to get out of South Agartha, it was further away from town square but would let out closer to Nahuel's home which in turn meant it would take less time for us to get us stuff and get off Isle Esme.

"This is as far as I take you," Antonio said. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe," Bella called over my shoulder.

"You too, little one." he smiled. "Here, take this." He passed Bella a small black rectangular device.

"Thank you," Bella said, lighting up.

"For everything," I added, glancing at Bella.

He smiled and nodded, "No problem."

I met our family at the top of the stairs and we quickly got out. We didn't hesitate to run back in the direction of the island-and also the direction of the Hybrids home.

As we grew closer, I could smell the soot in the air. It was fairly fresh-as if the fire had just put itself out. But I couldn't figure out what was-or had been-on fire.

Not until we broke into the clearing of the hybrids home. Their cabin was burnt to a crisp.

"What happened?" Cassie gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"What does it look like?" Ethan snapped causing Logan to hiss.

"I smell Joham all over this area," Amy sniffed. "It's fresh."

"It must've been while we were searching," I said, frowning. What motive did he have for burning down their home?

"Come with us," Esme said. "We've got more than enough room."

"You'll be safer with us as well," Emmett said, flexing.

Spencer smirked, "We can protect ourselves."

"But we'd be able to protect Bella more," David said.

"Are you sure?" Nahuel asked. "We don't want to impose."

"I already told you I wanted to take you back with us," Esme said, smiling softly. "Of course we're sure."

I nodded. I liked the idea of having more people to protect Bella. If something were to happen to us, at least the hybrids would be safe to run with Bella.

"I don't mean to rush you but we've got to go," Jasper said, glancing around nervously. "They know...if he told them where to find her..."

"Right, let's go," Nahuel agreed. "We'd love to join you."

With that decided, we took off at an even faster speed back to the Island. As much as I wanted just to leave everything behind, we couldn't leave that much of a trace. Our papers were all at the house and that was just a one-way ticket back to our safe place.

We made it back to Isle Esme in record time-thanks to Rosalie's need to tinker, yes even on vacation-we managed to push the boat at breakneck speeds. Poor Cassie got sick as soon as her feet touched the dock.

"I'll stay with her," Bella volunteered.

"Or you could just come with us," Hector spoke.

I tore my eyes away from Cassie to Hector and his entourage. I hadn't heard them but that wasn't surprising considering his power. He managed to shield the twelve others that he had brought with him as well.

I pushed Bella behind me.

"Don't be like that," he chuckled. "You know we'll take her-one way or another."

"Over my pile of ashes," Rosalie hissed.

"That can be arranged," A big guy-much like Daniel-grinned, cracking his knuckles.

Emmett growled and stepped in front of Rosalie, crouching protectively.

"There is no need for violence," Carlisle said, coldly.

"Of course not," Hector agreed. "Just give us the child."

"She's ours."

"She's technically Aro's," Hector smirked.

"You don't want to do this, Hector," Amy said, stepping in front of us all. "You know you won't be able to take us all on."

"All we need to do is rip you to piece, dear," A woman smirked. "You may be able to put yourself back together but it'll take some time. As for the rest of you...sorry, you won't be as fortunate."

Bella growled.

"Get her," Hector commanded.

* * *

**Uh oh.**

**Hector isn't stupid, he knew they'd try to split as soon as they found her. It didn't help that the hybrids house kind of stopped them for a few minutes.**

**I wonder what'll happen next...**

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ****interesting situations.**

**ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Bella**

It all happened very fast.

One minute we were trying to make our escape, the next minute we were face to face with Hector and a few of his 'friends'. I knew there would be a fight, even someone who was blind would be able to sense the anger and determination rolling off both parties in waves.

So when Hector commanded them to get me, my family jumped into action. Edward pushed me back toward Cassie-who was standing there wide-eyed and mouth agape.

I glanced at her only briefly and then looked back at my family. They were fighting for their lives and I was...I was useless. I should be able to help them.

What's so great about being the most powerful hybrid in the world if I can't do anything to help?

My eyes darted from person to person and I noted with horror that my family was barely managing to keep them at bay. The mythical were fierce fighters and easily able to escape my families tactful fighting.

I noticed that they tried to avoid the other hybrids as much as possible. They were scared of them- I thought with a dark grin. Good.

Amy grabbed onto one of the girls-she looked human but I'm sure she wasn't- and tore her arm off. Blood squirted into the air as the girl screamed and fell back.

"What now, bitch?" Amy laughed as she grabbed the girls hair with a firey hand. Her black hair went up fast and soon the girl was writhing on the floor, trying desperately to put out the flames. Amy smirked darkly and held her down-with both hands on fire.

One down, eleven more to go.

My eyes darted to the rest of my family and I noticed with relief that they were holding their own well...and then I saw Edward. He had two on him-Hector and some other guy. The guy I didn't know managed to snag Edward in a headlock and Hector took his head in his hands...

no.

no

I know what happens when you dismember a vampire, it kills them.

no.

I wouldn't let that happened...not to Edward.

"No!" I screamed.

And that's when it happened.

Inside me, it felt like a bomb had just erupted. I felt so much pain-so much anger-confusion and the pain grew as I stared at Edward. And then-like an aftershock- a wave shot out of me and slammed into my enemies.

Instantly, they were thrown back-away from my family. And then the aftershock-the little transparent ripple-made it's way back to me. The force of it knocked me to my knees and left me gasping for breath.

"Don't let that stop you!" Hector yelled. "Get her!"

"NO!" I snarled and another way left my body. Only this time, when it hit my enemies, they turned into dust piles. That stopped Hector and two of his accomplishes-one of those still alive was the guy who managed to grab Edward.

I let out another growl and before I knew what I was doing, I lunged at him. I took him by surprise and quickly ripped his head off, throwing it toward the flaming body that Amy had managed to kill.

I then took a sick pleasure in ripping the rest of him apart. When I was done, I glared up at Hector-seeing red. He gulped and stepped back, I moved toward him.

And then...the coward ran.

I snarled and chased after him but stopped as we reached the ocean. He dove in and quickly swam away.

"If you ever come back, I'll kill you!" I yelled with a growl. "And I'll make it painful."

I stayed staring at the ocean long after Hector vanished in it. My anger had yet to subside-and the pain was growing increasingly stronger with each breath.

"Bella," I heard Edward call tentatively.

I had heard Logan warn him to stay back. I could snap easily if startled. But I would never hurt my family, only those who sought to destroy them. That thought alone made me growl out.

Edward stopped.

I turned around, hands still firmly fisted at my side and looked at my family through narrowed eyes.

"It's okay, it's over," Mom said, softly.

Was it really?

No.

Hector had got away. This was far from over. I should've jumped in after him and killed him-only then would things be over.

No, this was just the start.

"I won't hurt you," I forced out through the pain. "I promise."

"Not intentionally," Spencer said. "But you've awoken your powers...you're risky to be around."

I nodded in understanding and tried to calm myself down.

"You were amazing, squirt," Emmett grinned. "That...whatever that was the second time around," he whistled. "Fantastic."

I smiled, "Thank you."

I honestly didn't know what that was. Just like the first wave, It happened out of anger and the need to protect.

My gaze darted to Edward.

Was it true then? Was Edward really my mate? Is that why I reacted more strongly when he was incapitated?

I frowned.

"What triggered it?" Rosalie wondered.

"The need to protect those she loved," Logan said, giving me a knowing look.

"We were doing pretty good though," Jasper said. "All of us except..." everyone fell quiet as their eyes darted to Edward. They knew.

I blushed and looked away, back toward the sea.

"We better get a move on," Edward said, sounding annoyed. "Any idea of how long it'll take him to strike again?" he asked Alice.

"I don't see anything for a while," Alice sighed. "He is going back to consult with the others-to tell them he does have confirmation."

"Can we stop him before he gets there?" Emmett asked, flexing.

"No."

"Let's just go," Esme decided. "Quickly."

And that's what we did.

While my family packed up, Logan/Cassie and I waited on the boat. They made quick work of getting all our stuff in order and ready and we were off within the hour.

My family was on edge the whole way but so was I. I couldn't sense anyone following or anyone following and trying to hide themselves so I relaxed a bit-well as much as possible.

I was having trouble staying relaxed because of the pain. It had started when my powers first erupted out of me and hasn't gone away just yet. It wasn't dull either, it felt like my insides were on fire but I was a mastered at keeping a poker face and I doubt anyone was the wiser.

When we got to the airport, our private plane was waiting for us. Emmett, who never told me he could fly, piloted the plane.

When we finally made it into the air, my family allowed themselves to relax fully.

I, however, could not. The fire burned stronger than ever and my vision started to fade.

"Bella," Rosalie said, alarmed. "Honey, are you okay?"

The room around me was spinning and black spots were starting to cloud my vision. I opened my mouth but instead of responding, I screamed out.

And then everything went black.

* * *

**o_o**

**Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the twilight world. I just play with her characters and put them through ****interesting situations.**

**ALSO, I have a polyvore for this story now. Athousandmore had one as well so I just transfer some of her sets into a collection and made a few of my own :) Link on my page**

* * *

**Edward**

"No one followed," I said as we took off down the runway. "At least no one I could hear did."

"I didn't sense anyone either," Amy confirmed. "I think we got away."

"What about our scents?" Cassie asked, worried.

"They'll know we've been to the airport and that we took off but they won't know where we landed," Jasper assured her. "Though, I'm sure it won't be long before they figure it out."

"Way to doom us from the start," Rosalie glowered as she hovered protectively near Bella and I.

"We know what happens, Rose," Alice sighed. "Even I can see it."

"What else have you seen since we left the island?" Esme asked softly.

"A lot, too much," Alice groaned, rubbing her temples. "Vampires and Headaches...who would've thought they went together? Not me that's for sure."

I caught brief glimpses of Alice's vision on the ride over here. However, not them in their entirety. I tuned out the thoughts of my family and focused on what was going on around. I wanted to be prepared in case we were ambushed.

However, I knew they wouldn't be that stupid. To ambush us in front of as many humans as there were was suicide. The Volturi would end them...possibly.

Everything was up in the air with things concerning the Volturi. Even Carlisle was questioning them. In all his years of staying with the Volturi, he had never heard any speak of the hybrid child prophecy.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, rubbing her shoulder.

Before she could respond, Bella let out an ear piercing scream. I glanced at her in panic just in time to see her eyes roll back in her head. She started to fall forward but I quickly grabbed her and cradled her in my arms.

"What's happening?" Esme asked.

"Relax," Amy said. "It's part of the process."

"What process?" Rosalie hissed.

"We're very powerful-all of us; though not as powerful as Bella is destined to be. When our powers come in, we shut down for a few hours to allow these new changes to spread throughout us."

"How long will she be like this?" Esme asked.

"Anywhere between an hour to two or three days," Nahuel said calmly.

I hissed, "Two or three days?"

I shot a panicked glance at Alice, maybe she could see something-give us more of a definite time that Nahuel or the others could.

"I'm only seeing the after," Alice said, sadly. "Her shield must pick back up again."

My shoulders slumped.

"Don't worry, Edward," Amy said, rubbing my shoulder. "She'll be fine."

"Will she feel any pain?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah," Amy grimaced. "A lot of it."

That didn't make me feel better at all.

"What do you mean a lot of it? Why?" Rosalie demanded, growing anger by the second.

"Relax," Carlisle said.

"Do you honestly think that gaining power is easy. It's not. Those powers, whatever ones she may have- are way too strong for her to handle at this point. So, part of the process is toughening her up. The venom that lays inside her while do what it does when a human is bit and left to change."

"She'll experience the pain of the change?" I asked, wincing as I remembered my own change.

While our human memories fade with time, the one memory that always stays with us-always remains clear-is the pain of changing from mortal to immortal.

It's not something I'd wish anyone to have to feel.

Especially not Bella.

"Yes."

"But her heart won't stop, right?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, you guys are living proof..."

"She'll be exactly the same when she wakes up. Physically at least," Amy promised. "She'll be strong-physically and power wise-but that's the only change."

"I don't understand." Jasper admitted. "Why do you hybrids go through something like this?"

"I wish I knew," Logan shrugged. "I wish there was a way around it but there is not."

I looked down at Bella, feeling helpless.

Her small face was completely expressionless-no signs of the pain that she was no doubt going through right now.

"Are you sure you don't see how long it'll last, Alice?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," Alice sighed feeling useless.

She hated being without her powers-she felt normal-which on a normal occasion would make me laugh but not now.

"You look as if someone you loved died," Spencer commented. "Relax, she'll be fine."

"I know." I pressed.

"How can we relax when she's in pain?" Rosalie asked. "It's impossible."

"Worrying isn't going to change anything," Carlisle said. He was the only one who had managed to rein himself in. He was relaxed, even his mind was-though he was thinking through all the facts about hybrids.

"A few words of advice," Nahuel said. "It would be wise to not...anger her after she wakes up. As you probably already figured out, our powers are very much linked with our emotions. Anger, sadness...it could cause her to...explode more or less."

"You all saw what happened when her family was threatened," Amy reminded us, picture the those who dared to come at us yet again being reduced to pile of ashes.

"She'd hate herself if something like that happened with one of you," Logan finished. "So tread carefully."

"Of course," Carlisle firmly agreed.

"That shield that she has will come in handy when the war starts," Jasper said, already thinking of a hundred different plans. In his mind, and a selected few others, there was no long an_ if_ the war happened...it was a _when_.

From Alice's visions, Bella is matured when it starts-or perhaps when were in the middle of it. I wish she saw more but she hasn't, not yet.

I made eye contact with Alice.

I'm already searching visions out, she thought to me. But you know it's not simple. Decisions change and ours happen to be all over the place right now.

I suppose seeing a war would be hard for her. There were so many possibilities, so many choices. It wasn't uncommon for minds to easily be switched.

I have no doubt that soon she'll be wishing for the days when she was 'normal'.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, as if she were the mind reader. I'm very pleased with having my visions back, thank you very much.

"It won't be that simple," David said, interupting us. "As of now, I mean, it's totally possible...of course if her powers decide to cooperate with her. But...if...if Hector finds his brother..."

"He has a brother?"

"Oh come on, how could you not have heard of this legend?" Ethan asked. "It's nothing hybrid related so it should've spread like wildfire."

They studied our faces, trying to figure out if we were serious or not.

"Wow," Amy laughed. "You really are sheltered from others of your kind, aren't you?"

"Enough with the insults, what's the legend?" Rosalie demanded.

I really don't like her, Amy thought with a dark glare.

"That makes two of us," I murmured.

Rosalie and I were never on the same page and I doubt we ever will be. Whether it be arguing over where to live next to adopting a baby we knew nothing about-I don't regret it, I'm just saying.- she was always against me.

Amy smirked at me.

"Hector had a very odd way of...changing." Ethan started. "His mother was changed into a vampire while she was pregnant...with him and his brother. The vampire who fed upon her thought she was dead and just left her to rot. She wasn't, of course. Her heartbeat was just too low for him to hear."

"She burned for the normal three days and on the third day she rose-no longer a mere human but a glorious immortal." David rolled his eyes as he said that.

"What happened to the baby? Or, er, Babies?" Rosalie questioned, softly.

"Babies," Amy confirmed. "Twins, both boys. That would be Hector and James."

"But how?" Jasper asked, frowning. "Vampire women aren't able to be pregnant."

"But she wasn't a vampire when she found out," Carlisle mused, trying to solve the mystery.

"How it they lived-and how they grew remains unknown. However, they were born-alive but very much immortal children."

"That sounds like a story made up to tell children," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "Immortals can't grow. If by change the venom didn't kill the fetus, they would've forever been stuck at the age in which they had been changed."

"That's how the legend goes," Logan shrugged. "It says he was an immortal child but somehow, under some circumstance, he and his brother managed to age properly."

"Makes no sense," Alice muttered.

"That's beside the point," I said. "Who cares about his 'upbringing'? What does this have to do with finding his brother?"

"James is a monster," Amy said. "I mean...he's just evil...worse than Hector. The tales about him..." she shuttered. "It's horrible."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Fables."

"Be that as it may," Nahuel said, getting back on task. "He's a shield, the ultimate shield."

"With him around, not only will they be able to blindside us because we wouldn't know which way they were coming from-I'm pretty sure we'll be hella paranoid by that time and not even we could pinpoint where they were exactly- he'll also render Bella completely useless...and..."

"The worst of them all...is that he can do what Bella can. The whole run into the invisible wall and turn to dust thing. If she can't hold him off with her shield, we could all be fucked in one swipe...well...those of us who don't have to die at the hands of their father will be fucked."

"All it'll take is one person to distract her and we could lose our side. It's power, much more so than what Bella showed."

"Can't any of you shield?" Jasper asked.

"No."

"We can shield ourselves but we haven't been able to push it away from us."

"You're not very practiced," Carlisle said. "You're all really only a couple years old...that could be a reason."

"Shields come in all types, some can project and some can't. I think we're the unlike can't project group," Logan sighed. "We've tried and tried. I've been trying for eighteen years...nothing."

If Bella last focus, even for just a second, it would be all over for us. We'd be taken out faster than I can blink.

"There is a Brightside to this," Ethan said, smiling. "Number one, no one has seen or heard from James in nearly two thousand years. Hector won't find him for quite a while, I'm sure of it."

"Unless he's known where his brother has been all along."

"They wouldn't need Bella if he had him." Spencer said, smirking. "Bella may be the most powerful but James is second up. Even the Volturi fear James."

* * *

**Review :D**


End file.
